Legendary cherry
by DarkForceSoul
Summary: La Cuarta Guerra Ninja ha terminado, y con ello,la vida de Haruno Sakura. Luego de un año extraños sucesos que involucran a la supuesta organizacion "Akatsuki" hace que todos se alerten,y mas aún,cuando quien controla a Akatsuki,es alguien con un odio potente en su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Las calles de Konoha estaban en una paz sofocante, completamente asfixiante, ¿Dónde estaban aquellos gritos, risas y ninjas jóvenes correteando de aquí para acá?

Konoha,siendo una de las grandes aldeas de la nación ninja, por lo general había un gran bullicio, gritos y alegría,niños,pequeños puestos de venta, y visitantes de otras aldeas.

Pero aquel día tan especial,no había nada de aquello, y las demás 4 grandes naciones ninjas, estaban en la misma situación.

Todos los aldeanos de las 5 Grandes Aldeas Ninjas, se encontraban en sus respectivos cementerios.

¿La razón? Es el primer aniversario de la sanguinaria cuarta guerra ninja.

Es el dia en que cada aldeano va a velar por su ser querido caído en batalla, madres lloraban en sus lapidas, jóvenes dejaban rosas blancas en cada lapida, muchos lloraban, otros miraban con nostalgia la lapida frente a ellos,pero tanto como los senseis de los 11 de konoha,y los mismos 11 de konoha,y la hokage,no estaban ahí,hace mucho que salieron del cementerio.

Se encontraban frente a la lapida de Hyuga Neji y Haruno Sakura.

Ubicadas donde hace años,el equipo 7 hizo la prueba de aquellos cascabeles.

Los 11 de konoha,esos 11 novatos que tanto han pasado quedan 9 de aquellos 11,originalmente 12 por Sasuke,el cual también estaba frente aquellas dos lapidas.

Algunas lagrimas se resbalaban por el rostro de algunos.

-Realmente…eran unos grandes shinobis,protegieron a su aldea con todo…-murmuro Tsunade,hipando por el llanto.

-Vieja,ellos son más que grandes.-dijo el recipiente del Kyubi,con gruesas y amargas lagrimas resbalando de su bronceado rostro,siendo consolado por su novia,Hyuga Hinata,quien también lloraba.

-poco a poco tenemos que ir superándolo…

-Tenten,no es muy fácil olvidar a quienes has amado por años.-Tenten hizo una mueca amarga ante las palabras de Kiba y como si fuese un detonador, ella grito.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡¿Cuántas veces me he recriminado no poder hacer nada?! ¡¿Cuántas veces me arrepiento de no haberle confesado mi amor a Neji?! ¡¿o de no haber podido siquiera de preguntarle a Sakura como estaba, por su rostro demacrado?!.-grito, casi rasgándose la garganta y llorando amargamente, desfigurando su rostro por una mueca de completo de dolor.

-No seas egoísta, es...despreciable. Solo concentrarte en tu dolor,ahora,¿te has puesto a pensar,como hemos sufrido nosotros?-susurro Sasuke,lo suficientemente alto para que lo voz aterciopelada estaba impregnaba dolor y tristeza.-yo me arrepiento de no darle un buen duelo a Hyuga…y no decirle a Sakura que realmente la amaba.-Tenten le miro con rencor mientras se refugiaba en brazos de Lee.

Ino que estaba en pleno llanto,al escuchar eso,una ira creció dentro de ella.

-¿Hablas en serio,Uchiha?-les pareció extraño que no lo llamara por su nombre.-Eres un completo idiota,hablas de confesarle tu maldito amor,si es que en verdad lo sientes,justo cuando la maldita frentona está muerta, ¡muerta! Ella te espero por años,muchos años,¿y que hacias tu? Atravesarla con una maldita katana,lanzarle un chidori,dejarla tirada en una fría banca, ¡Le jodistes la vida! Sufrió tanto por ti,y tu buscabas tu tonta venganza con tu hermano, que,oh ¡sorpresa! Te protegió toda su vida,su vida la dio por ti y tu, terminas con esa vida,que en vez de lastimarte,dio todo por ti,imbécil.-le grito con todas sus fuerzas,y con toda la atención de los presentes, le planto un puñetazo en toda la cara al Uchiha,Naruto se teniendo lagrimas en los ojos.

Nadie comento nada,Uchiha Sasuke se lo merecía, aquello no era ninguna injusticia, y él lo sabia,que quedo mas callado que la misma konoha,y aquellas palabras, si que le dolieron.

-Que problemático...-murmuro Shikamaru quien calmaba a Ino,Choji solo movía las manos nerviosamente.-es mejor que nos retiremos, nos vemos chicos.-tomo a Ino de la mano y salto entre los arboles,seguido de Choji,quien antes de irse,les hizo una reverencia a las lapidas y dejo en cada una,una bolsa de papitas fritas.

Naruto se burlo un poco mas de Sasuke,y este solo hacia mas que rechinar los dientes,conteniendo la furia.

Gai-sensei se arrodillo frente la lapida del Hyuga,con ojos rojos de tanto llorar, le dio una sonrisa triste y se marcho caminando de ahí.

Sai,que también estaba ahí,no hizo mas que suspirar y murmurar un "Realmente te extraño,tabla fea",una lagrima salió de uno de sus dos ojos azabaches, sorprendiéndolo un poco,y sonrió hacia la lapida de la Haruno,no era una sonrisa de aquellas que tanto detestaba la pelirosa,de esas sonrisas falsas de las cuales hacían que se ganara un buen golpe,no,era una sincera, completamente sincera pero triste.

La fallecida Haruno seguro que se pondría feliz si lo hubiese visto sonreír así.

-Bueno…yo iré con mi hijo a visitar a su padre.-dijo Kurenai mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de un niño con ojos esmeraldas y cabello negro.-Vamos donde papá Asuma.

Se alejo caminando,no sin antes de despedirse de aquel grupo.

-Bien,creo que yo iré a comer ramen instantáneo, el viejo no abrirá la tienda hoy,que lastima…-Naruto se levanto con una sonrisa,se despido de su novia y encaminándose a su hogar pero fue detenido abruptamente por el Uchiha.

-Te acompaño.

-¡OH DIOS! ¿Han oído eso? ¿Uchiha Sasuke alias cubito de hielo-kun,pide ir a mi casa? ¿Sabes que soy completamente macho y le voy a las chicas,no?.-Sasuke le asestó un golpe en la cabeza.

-Deja de decir estupideces,dobe.-lo tomo del brazo mientras se dirigían al bosque, y despidiéndose de los restantes frente aquellas lapidas.

-¡Teme!.-le grito mientras caminaban rodeados por los arboles.

-Deja de gritar, ¿quieres?-dijo fastidiado el azabache.

-ups…-su rostro cambio a uno nostálgico-y pensar que hace un año,estábamos combatiendo contra Madara, ¡Dios! Y ni hablar de Kaguya o del Jūbi.

-¿Tienes en cuenta que dentro de ti estan partes de chackra de las bestias de 9 colas?

-Eh,si..

-Y apuesto a que no te has puesto a pensar que eso equivale tener casi la mitad del poder del jubi dentro.-y el silencio se hizo.

Naruto no utilizaría ese chackra,solo el de Kurama,las bestias con colas son libres al fin,rondan por los bosques y demás,el chackra que tiene Naruto de todos ellos solo es para tenerlos como punto de reunión,Kurama es el supervisor de ellos,Naruto sabe perfectamente que las bestias no harán nada malo,son pacificas.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¡Por Dios dobe! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿La hyuga te succiona lo poco de cerebro que tienes por la boca o qué?

-Uy,discúlpeme señor "Estoy ardido porque no tengo quien me succione el cerebro por la boca".

-Créeme, no lo necesito.-dijo fingiendo asco.

sea,realmente es raro pensar que ya es un año de todo aquello.-rio un poco.-Sakura-chan sí que le dio el golpe final a Kaguya,fue asombroso.

-si...éramos el equipo 7 de nuevo, unidos y combatiendo como siempre.

-¿Cómo siempre?.-dijo haciéndose el confundido el rubio.-no es por nada,pero Sakura-chan…a ella siempre la excluíamos, quizás por defenderla, quizás por ser un estorbo.-el Uchiha se quedo callado, últimamente solo verdades salían de la boca de los demás.

-Cuando murió,todas las noches me puse a pensar en lo que hicimos mal con ella,y créeme cuando te lo digo…fuimos unas completas mierdas.

-Lo se dobe,lo decíamos tantas cosas feas…

-Nunca le preguntamos qué tal estaba todo en su casa,como estaba todo con sus padres.

-si…

-Hace no mucho…me entere que muchos en konoha la estaban discriminando con cosas como "Feas,plana,frentona" también que era débil y esas cosas, ¡Joder! ¿Cómo no me entere de eso antes?.-gruño con enojo.

-Maldicion…sino mal recuerdo,Kakashi nos ponía mucha más atención a nosotros que a ella,siempre la dejaban de lado en cualquier cosa…y no puedo evitar sentir un nudo terrible en el estomago ante la culpa, ¡Somos terribles,Naruto!.-dijo con la voz quebrada el azabache.-y yo..fui un completo monstruo con ella,intentar matarla tres malditas veces, ¡Estaba tan segado!.-dijo llorando, tratando de calmar el llanto, soltando lagrimas que frente aquella lapida y tantas personas, no pudo soltar.

Naruto tampoco podía controlar sus lagrimas, al pensar en su mejor amiga, su hermana,fallecida,hacia que su corazón se estrujara dolorosamente y que su estomago sintiera fuertes punzadas de angustia, no podía soportar esa perdida,no podía.

-Sakura-chan…-clamo, como si pidiese ayuda,ayuda para su corazón que dolía y el sabor amargo de saber que fueron unos tontos con ella.

-Aun no entiendo.-dijo Sasuke recargando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol,Naruto le hizo compañía a su lado.-Aun no entiendo como hemos dicho que era débil,si hasta supero a Tsunade…

-Tontos,Sasuke,porque somos tontos no lo entendíamos.

Ellos sabían lo que todos habían hecho con los sentimientos de la Haruno,y no podían sentirse mal por ello,y mucho mas al saber que ya no podrían enmendar sus errores.

Pero el caso es que,aunque ella estuviera entre ellos,ella no dejaría que enmendaran sus errores,porque ambos sabían (todos,de hecho) que la Haruno obviamente sentiría odio,y rencor profundo desde su corazón por lo que todos hicieron al subestimarla, dejarla de un lado,y claramente,se alejaría inminentemente de cada uno de que,era mejor para todos,recriminar sus errores y llorar por su muerte,era mejor eso a que ella los odiara con todo su corazón,por todo el odio acumulado por años (Cuanta razón…).

Y era egoísta.

Mas que egoísta,también muy deshonroso,por el hecho de preferir que este muerta (y sufrir mucho por eso) a que este viva y que les odiara (Algo que sin duda Naruto y Sasuke junto a Kakashi,serian los más afectados)pero,estaría viva, seguiría respirando, luchando por todo pero odiándolos,y no sabían que era mas doloroso,si lo primero,o lo segundo.

Luego de un rato, en el cual se tranquilizaron y estabilizaron, se levantaron de sus lugares y se dirigieron al hogar del rubio.

Ya todos los aldeanos estaban de nuevo en la aldea,con caras largas y ojos rojos,algunos niños incluso ya correteaban de arriba para abajo,Konoha ya volvia a ser como antes,algunos puestos de comida ya estaban abiertos y casi llenos,después de todo,ya era medio dia.

Pero no estaba abierto el puesto que Naruto quería.

-Por cierto teme,¿Qué es ese nuevo estilo de peinado? Pareces un chico que se cree muy oscuro,tampandote un ojito y todo eso,y de colmo un turbante.-Sasuke no sabia si enojarse o reírse,Naruto no tenia el mejor corte de cabello que digamos.

-Dobe,que seas un ignorante y no sepas que este no es un turbante,sino una banda,y que además,realmente me veo precioso con este estilo,muy oscuro y misterioso.-dijo mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

Naruto pensó que Sasuke,realmente era una diva.

-Sasuke,creo que la guerra dejo mal esa cabecita,ese estilo "Muy oscuro y misterioso" te hace parecer como un maldito pedófilo que se la pasa en el contrabando de niños.-Esta vez,Sasuke si opto por enojarse.

-Bueno,Uzumaki,no eres quien para hablar ¡Mira ese corte de peinado! ¿Qué paso con el antiguo? ¿eh? Parece que te pasastes una tijera por la cabeza sin abrir los ojos,creo que hasta estas pelon en una parte.Y se te ve una gran frente,y eso que tienes la banda,!Dios! mis ojitos arden.-se burlo con mucha sorna,le resultaba divertido poder bromear asi.

Naruto al contrario de el,no se enojo,le pareció divertido e incluso le dio un poco de felicidad,al ver que Sasuke ha cambiado drásticamente su forma de ser,le agrada mucho mas el nuevo Sasuke.

-Bueno,pues yo creo que usas esa bandana enrollada en tu cabecita porque estas quedando calvo.

-¿Bromeas? Mira este sedoso y hermoso cabello.-Solto su bandana,soltando una cabellera que llegaba hasta los hombros.

Los dos jóvenes de 18 años se rieron.

Casi llegando a la casa,se encontraron a Kakashi,quienes los esperaba con su típico librillo erótico.

-Eh,chicos,hasta que por fin llegan.

-Kakashi-sensei,que sorpresa verte por aquí.-dijo con recelo Naruto,era muy raro que su sensei se presentara en su casa.

-Bueno…quiero pasar un rato con mis queridos alumnos.

-No solo nosotros somos tus alumnos.-dijo Sasuke, quien se acercaba a la puerta de la casa y le pedia la llave a Naruto,quien se la dio.

-Lo se,pero no está entre nosotros.

-Y aunque estuviera,seguirías prefieriendonos.-dijo Naruto,que entraba a la casa y la cerraba tras de si.

Aun asi,el peliplata entro y los vio con tristeza.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que no me lo recriminaran mas,estoy mas que al tanto de ello,y me arrpiento.

Hicieron como si no escucharon sus palabras,es mejor ya no tocar el tema.

Naruto calentó tres cajas de ramen instantáneo y se las entrego a cada uno.

Se dirigieron a la sala del apartamento y se sentaron en unos sillones.

Naruto se atragantaba con la comida,mientras que Sasuke y Kakashi comían y hablaban de cosas triviales.

-Bien,ahora si,dire por lo que vengo.-comento el peliplata.

-ya era hora.¿Que es?-cuestiono Naruto.

-En una semana,habrá una reunión de kages de urgencia.

-¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?-dijo incrédulo el Uchiha.

-Tuvo que haber pasado algo grave como para que-

-si.-interrumpio Kakashi.-Se rumora que…Akatsuki ha vuelto.

-¿Qué?.-dijo aun mas incrédulo el Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! ¡Eso es imposible,la organización completa esta muerta!

-O eso se creía,se ha visto a un akatsuki cerca de los limites de las grandes 5 naciones.

-¿Se ha visto por Konoha también?.-dijo con impresión Sasuke.

-Si,los mismos Kotetsu e Izumo lo han visto,y sabes que son de fiar.

-Esto es muy extraño…no lo creo posible.-los tres rostros estaban pensativos, y sus cerebros analizando hasta lo imposible.

-Creelo,la mismísima Mizukage se ha enfrentado a él al enterarse que rondaba por sus límites.

-¿Él? ¿es un hombre?

-si,y no uno cualquiera,Naruto.

-¿Por qué..?

-Posee el rinnengan.

Aquello si dejo un poco shockeados a los dos jóvenes.

Parecia una broma de muy mal gusto.

-¿Pain?

-No lo sabemos aun, hemos pensado que…Madara esta vivo,sabes muy bien que no estaba en el lugar donde le dieron el ultimo golpe,pero no sabemos quien es,usa una mascara,y en la parte izquierda de la mascara,manchada de sangre,solo sus ojos se ven y es el rinnengan.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué esta rondando por las aldeas?.-cuestiono con desesperación el rubio.

-Posiblemente para darles una alerta de que…

-Akatsuki no se ha ido.-termino de decir Sasuke.

-Usa la típica capa de Akatsuki,y un sombrero casi igual al de los kages,lo único que expone es la máscara.

-¿No será alguien jugando una mala broma?

-No lo creo, el Shinra tensei contra Mizukage.

-Entonces si es un akatsuki…

-Asi fin,ustedes serán los dos escoltas de Tsunade-Sama.-Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto y Naruto grito de alegría.

-Me encontrare con Killer b.-dijo alegre.-Seguro y va.

-y yo con el raikage.-dijo con disgusto el Uchiha.

-Eso será más que tenso.-abucheo el rubio,con una sonrisa burlona.

-No eches más leña al fuego,Naruto.-regaño el mayor.

-Como sea,será la siguiente semana,estaremos listos.

-Bien,creo que yo me retiro,todo esta dicho.-el peliplata se despidió con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta.

-supongo que será donde fue el año pasado,¿no?

-Creo que si,teme.

Se limito a suspirar cansado,seria un largo viaje.

-esperemos que sea Pain,el es mas pacifico después de todo.

-Naruto,si fuese Pain no hubiera atacado a la kage.

-Entonces…es…

-esperemos que no,Naruto.

Pero para su buena y mala suerte,no era ninguno de ellos.

Muy lejos de ahí, en un bosque poco conocido y sobre todo,lejos de las 5 grandes aldeas, caminando tranquilamente estaba un enmascarado,con una capa de nubes rojas y el rinnengan destellando tras la máscara.

Se adentro mas y se encontró con una cascada,sonrio un poco, aquella cascada sí que le costó encontrarla hace un año.

Hizo un sello de manos y la cascada se partió en dos, mostrando una pared rocosa y húmeda, haciendo otro sello de manos,una parte de la pared se transformo en una entrada,un genjutsu poderoso sin duda alguna.

Se adentro en ella y la cascada se cerro de nuevo,unas antorchas de color azul se encendieron iluminando un largo pasillo.

Luego de caminar por un largo tiempo,en el cual paso muchas puertas,aquella guarida era más que grande…llego a una puerta,mucho mas grandes que la mayoría,su hermoso despacho,donde encontró las bellezas que él dijo que le dejaría.

Ademas de ser su despacho,poseía 3 puertas mas, un laboratorio,una sala de operaciones (muy conveniente) y bueno,un cuarto de baño (muy conveniente).

-Bien…esto apenas empieza…es hora de que Akatsuki vuelva a la vida.-se rio un poco, casi cínicamente.

Hizo unos cuantos sellos.

-¡Reencarnación de Samsara!.-y las finas iris del rinnengan se contrajeron.

* * *

 **Bueno,primero que nada,gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer el primer capitulo 3 espero y la sigas.**

 **Es una idea loca que he tenido (como siempre ;v) y bueno anteriormente tenia una cuenta que se llamaba "Hiyoki" pero la perdi (fruta bida) y bueno ahora esto aqui ¡Yei!**

 **Nos vemos,dulces almas oscuras 3 (No,Dark,no te luce eso de poner apodos ;_;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Eran ya las altas horas de la noche,los grillos cantaban y la aldea de Konoha se encontraba sumergida en una penumbra, excepto por algunos faroles que además de darles luz a los AMBU'S que rodeaban konoha, atraían insectos fastidiosos.

Un grupo de AMBU'S se reunió debajo de uno de los tantos faroles.

-Son las 12 de la noche,Kakashi,pronto les tocara el turno al otro escuadrón.-se dirigió Sai al retirado AMBU,que por ordenes de la Kage,era el líder del escuadrón.

-No seas precipitado Sai,en mi opinión es mejor que nosotros hagamos turno toda la madrugada.

-¿Por…?

-Somos los únicos que se han enfrentado a un akatsuki,esos AMBU'S aun no están…capacitados, según me ha dicho Tsunade.-Sai frunció el ceño.

-Somos AMBU'S,ellos son AMBU'S,ninjas entrenados con dolor y sangre, creo que solo vives subestimando a las personas, si sabes a lo que me refiero,Kakashi.-Sai se retiro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los demás AMBU'S presentes le siguieron, dejando a Kakashi que suspiraba con cansancio.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de un rubio, un azabache no podía dormir, una idea desesperante surcaba todos sus pensamientos, incapaz de evadir la idea, prefiero hablarlo con su amigo, que estaba dormido en el otro futon.

-Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…

El rubio solo murmuro un "Callate,sucia rata, ¡y dame un maldito ramen!".

Sabía que su amigo amaba el ramen, ¿ Pero soñar con eso?

-¡DOBE!.-su grito no solo hizo sobresaltar a su amigo, sino que del susto, soltara un gas,Sasuke se rio.

-Joder….-su voz tenia cierto enojo.-¡Me has asustado, cabron!

-Vale,vale,relájate..Solo quería hablar.-Aquellas palabras salieron casi ahogadas de su garganta,y Naruto,lo noto.

Se levanto de su futon de rana y se sento junto a Sasuke.

-¿Qué tienes,teme?.-su voz un poco preocupada,le inspiro hablar al azabache.

-Solo se ha visto rondar a un akatsuki por las aldeas, el poseedor del rinnengan, ¿Sera…será posible que reviva a Akatsuki?

-Pues, sabes que no soy de los que piensan mucho sobre ello, pero en realidad asombrosamente también lo pensé.-bromeo con cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras, sabia por donde iba él.

-si eso pasa…Itachi seguro estaría incluido…

-Lo se,y algo me dice que él no aceptara ser usado.

-pero puede ser controlado, como hace un año.

-lo se,me preocupa…y si por otro lado acepta…Dios,no quiero saber que pasaría.-Llevo sus manos a la cara y se restregó desesperado,se encontraba notablemente abrumado.

-Sasuke,lo mejor es creo que Itachi acepte luego de que dio todo en su vida por ti, vendría corriendo aquí.-dijo un poco indignado por los pensamientos del Uchiha.

-pero…puede ser obligado ¡No sé, Naruto, No sé! Estoy preocupado…

-Es mejor que te tranquilices, ¿sí? Veremos que pasa,es mejor que te duermas,vamos,a dormir.-Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se acostó en su futon.

Sasuke solo suspiro,Naruto tenia razón,es mejor estar calmado,la ultima vez que estuvo con Itachi,Itachi no le guarda rencor _cosa que lo alivia más que nada en el mundo_ y confía plenamente _o eso trata_ que escaparía de Akatsuki y vendría a Konoha,la aldea que protegió con todo,incluso matar a su clan y que por toda las cosas,dio su vida por su hermano, él no aceptaría tal cosa.

"El no aceptaría, el no aceptaría, el no aceptaría" y con ese mantra en su cabeza,se recostó en su futon y suspiro por ultima vez,mañana irían con Tsunade a hablar sobre lo de la siguiente semana.

Mientras,aquella persona de mascara ensangrentada,realizaba sus últimos sellos, y poco a poco unos cuerpos se materializaron frente a él, todos con sus capas.

Acostados en el piso y con ojos cerrados se encontraban 9 miembros de Akatsuki:Hidan,Kakuzu,Yahiko,Nagato,Konan,Kisame,Deidara,Sasori y por ultimo,Itachi.

Sonrió con cierta ansiedad,paso observando lentamente cada rostro de ellos.

En definitiva, la mayoría de ellos tenían un lindo rostro.

También revivió a Yahiko,el cual graciosamente tenia aquellos receptores negros que Nagato incrusto en su rostro,su reacción seria más que divertida, Yahiko le serviría de mucho.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a Nagato y con su rinnengan comenzó a sacar un receptor por su dedo, qué incrusto en su ceja.

Los receptores negros permiten a los usuarios transmitir y estabilizar chakra a través de ellos, incluso a lejanas distancias, pero la transmisión se da mejor cuando el punto perforado por el receptor está más cerca del receptores desaparecen cuando el usuario muere,curiosamente,con Yahiko no sucedió.

Por ahora estaba bien solo ponerle uno, él se tendría que poner los demá uno está bien para estabilizar su chakra por ahora.

Se acerco a Yahiko,pensando que es mejor quitarle los receptores, ahora no posee el rinnengan,le dolería mucho al tener incrustados los receptores. Con el jutsu **Banshō Ten'in** (Atraccion universal) se los extrajo todos, dejando hoyos en su rostro, y con un ninjutsu medico cerro esos orificios.

Se levanto y se estiro un poco, tronando un poco su espalda _Como le encantaba hacer eso._

Se aparto de todos ellos y se recargo en su escritorio.

-Bien, mis dulces Akatsukis…hora de despertar.-junto sus manos en un extraño sello y los ojos de los Akatsukis se abrieron súbitamente.

-Pero que…-balbuceó Deidara.

Todos estaban mareados, y como pudieron, comenzaron a levantar solo su torso,quedando sentados.

-¿Toda Akatsuki?.-dijo confundido se veían entre sí.

-¿Yahiko?.-murmuro Konan,que comenzó a gatear para llegar donde él, su visión estaba un poco borrosa, pero era él.

El nombre que salió de los labios de su compañera hizo que Nagato se crispara, que vio a donde se dirigía su compañera,y sonrio,era él.

Se levanto con dificultad y llego donde él, se quedaron viendo y unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de los 3,y se abrazaron.

-eres tu,joder,eres tu..pero, ¿Cómo?

Claramente ninguno de todos ellos había visto al sujeto que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, completamente invisible.

-Sasori-danna…todo esto es raro.-dijo aturdido Deidara.

-Tch, ¿También estas tu aquí? Prefiero estar muerto de nuevo.-dijo con cierto fastidio.

-¿Qué es toda esta mierda? ¡Joder, seguro Jashin-sama nos ha revivido! ¿Ven imbéciles? Jashin-sama también se compadeció de ustedes.-gritaba como loco el Jashinista.

-¿Puedes callarte? Creo que deberíamos saber cómo estamos aquí.-lo calmo el vicioso al dinero.

-Bueno, están tan concentrados en sus reencuentros emotivos que no han captado un chackra frente a ustedes.-se burlo Kisame.-posiblemente el que nos revivió.

-Creeme Kisame,yo también lo note.-murmuro Itachi.

Los que estaban en el suelo,se levantaron,todos estaban de pie,observando frente al escritorio.

-Eh,vale,dejen de verme, me dan nervios.-dijo una voz muy rara,no se distinguía si era mujer o un hombre, aquella mascara ahogaba su voz.

-Muéstrate.-dijo con voz demandante Nagato.

-uy,uy,calmate,ya va…-camino un poco al frente, donde la luz de las antorchas le llegara, mostrando un sujeto con la capa de akatsuki,la cual incluía una capucha, mostrando solo una mascara ensangrentada en un lado.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que te quitaras todo eso,para hacerlo más justo ¿No crees?.-dijo sujeto bufo.

-Creo que asi está bien.

-De hecho,no,da la cara como un ninja,ahora.-siseó Kisame.

-Bien dicho.

Tomo una solapa de la capa y la jalo,quitándosela y mostrando un ropaje ninja,un kimono negro hasta los muslos y ceñido en la cintura gracias a una faja color rojo, el kimono deja ver un escote un poco pronunciado para sus pechos, que son un poco más grandes que lo común. unas sandalias con taco y las uñas pintadas en lado izquierdo de la cintura se mantenia una espada muy rara,y al derecho una espada negra,unos guantes cubrían la palma de sus manos,mostrando sus dedos con esmalte negro,y por ultimo,unas vendas cubrían su muslo derecho y su brazo izquierdo.

Pero sin duda alguna lo que atrajo más la atención de ellos,fue su cabello, largo hasta la cintura y con un flequillo tapando una parte del rostro,y de color rosa.

-Ese color…-murmuraron algunos.

-La mascara.-le pidió esta vez Konan.

La mascara se la quito rápidamente,dejando ver unas facciones delicadas, finas y con un rasgo felino,una nariz fina y labios rosas,y sin duda alguna,el rinnengan en sus ojos.

No pudieron evitar pensar que a pesar de esos ojos intensos y frívolos, era realmente preciosa.

-Bien, ¿Contentos? Apuesto a que quieren una explicación.

-Asi es,sabemos que nos has revivido por el rinnengan…pero,¿Por qué?-cuestionó con el ceño fruncido Nagato.

-Simple,Akatsuki,esta de nuevo en pie.

Esa "noticia" hizo sonreír a algunos,mientras,Nagato,Yahiko,Konan e Itachi,les desagrado aquello.

-Bien,yo estoy bien con eso…-dijo Deidara.-pero primero creo que debemos saber quién eres.

-Pienso lo mismo que la puta rubia.-Hidan tomo asiento en uno de los sillones,seguido de los demás.

-Puta tu Jashin mierda.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho,putita?!

-Calmense,¿Quieren?.-una voz fría hizo que se tranquilizaran, con los pelos de punta, se sentaron, esa mujer pelirosa daba miedo.

La pelirosa se sentó encima de su escritorio,observándolos y pensando que sin duda alguna,por las reacciones que hicieron Yahiko,Nagato,Konan e Itachi,tendría un problema con ellos.

"Nada que no pueda resolver" pensó.

-Bien,ya que todos están sentaditos y bonitos,me presento,soy Haruno Sakura.

La mayoría quedo un poco impresionada,mientras,Itachi,Nagato y Sasori con solo verla sabían quién era.

Aunque les impresiono el cambio en su cuerpo…

-¿Haruno Sakura? ¿La amiga del kyubi?.-dijo pasmado Deidara.

-Eh,si,supongo.-dijo con desinterés.

-Joder,había oído de la amiga del kyubi,pero nunca imagine que estuviera tan buena.-murmuro Hidan,Kisame rio un poco y comento:

-Creeme,antes no estaba asi de buena,era una maldita tabla de planchar.

-si,lo era,pero digamos que…cambio.

-No sabía que ya habían implantes de seno…

-No las hay,Konan.-espeto un poco fastidiada la Haruno.

Sabía que eso de estar ahora bien dotada,seria un problema,y lo confirmo al ver a Deidara y Hidan(Los enemigos mortales,de por si) cuchichear y hacer un amago de agarrar sus senos.

-Haruno Sakura, aun no me lo creo…-murmuro Nagato.-Recuerdo la vez que llegaste con Naruto donde mi, llena de alegría y pureza, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que quedaras asi?

-Nagato,aquella alegría y pureza ¡Se fue a la mierda! ¡Ni siquiera sé si en realidad existía! ¿lo que ha pasado? Joder,ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar ¿Por mi nacimiento,quizás?

-Pues deberías de empezar…-Itachi le miro con cierta impaciencia, esa chiquilla solo le estaba martirizando ¿Qué sabia aquella mocosa de dolor?

Aunque la diferencia de edad de Itachi y Sakura no era tan grande.

Sakura suspiro cansanda,las ojeras eran notables en sus ojos,tenia cierto aspecto lúgubre y demacrado.

-Uchiha…realmente no estoy de humor para contar mi dramática y dolorosa historia.-hizo una sonrisa perfilada,consumida de una pizca de ironia.-Mejor pregunten de otra cosa…

-Bien,nunca espere encontrarme frente a mi asesina asi…y ehm,completamente cambiada.-la miro de pie a cabeza,Sakura lo amenazo con la mirada.-y principalmente quisiera saber, ¿Cómo has obtenido el rinnengan?.-Esa pregunta se la veía venir.

-Digamos,que mi querido Uchiha Madara me lo otorgo.-cerro los ojos y los abrió,unos ojos jade aparecieron, con un brillo siniestro,malvado y frio,completamente escalofriante.

-Vaya,es como un sharingan,aparecer y desaparecer,interesante.-dijo Nagato,un poco curioso.

-¿Cómo es que Uchiha Madara te lo dio?.-El Uchiha frente a ella tenía fruncido el ceño,¿Qué le paso a la enfermiza enamorada de su hermano menor? ¿Aquella kunoichi que siempre acompañaba al kyubi,a la discípula de la hokage?

-En su lecho de muerte,me lo dio. Creó que dentro de dos semanas les contare todo.

-¿Desde tu nacimiento?.-bromeo Deidara.

-Desde mi nacimiento.-profirio ella.

-¿Dónde estamos? Esta mierda se me resulta conocida.

-Seguro la conoces, de las guaridas de Akatsuki,la principal,de hecho.

-¿Cuál es tu propósito con todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que tramas,Haruno?-Kisame se acerco a ella,recargándose en su hombro,como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

-Una se cumplió un año de la cuarta guerra ninja,obviamente,las naciones ganaron,teniendo al kyubi de su parte,y al Uchiha de su parte,si,asi es Itachi,apuesto a que saltas en una uña de alegría por dentro al oír eso, ¡Es de los buenos,yei!.-se burlo,algunos se rieron,y mas Kisame e Hidan.Él uchiha gruño y le lanzo una mirada gélida.-Ellos ganaron mucho poder,¿ y cómo? Por Hagoromo,apuesto que lo conocen.-Oir el nombre de ese sabio no hizo más que dejarlos con intriga,sabían quien era.-El chakra de Indra Otsutsuki paso a Uchiha Sasuke,y el de Asura Otsutsuki a Uzumaki Naruto,y ahora más que nada son fuertes…y yo,odio con todo mi ser a Konoha.-su voz cambio dramáticamente,profunda y oscura,como si el alma la tuviera desgarrada y los gritos salieran en sus palabras,con rencor y odio puro.-Odio a Konoha,y la guerra ira contra ella, ¡Konoha se consumirá en fuego! Y ustedes,me ayudaran,ese es el propósito del porque ustedes están aquí,para ayudarme.

-Estas loca…-dijo Hidan,casi en un susurro.-¡Pero me encanta la idea,joder! ¡Tantos sacrificios para Jashin-sama! Ciertamente creía que fue Jashin-sama que nos revivió,pero bueno…

-Bueno yo no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso,explotar konoha me resulta una idea más que atractiva…además, no tengo un lugar donde ir, y no creo que acepten a un akatsuki que se creía muerto en mi aldea.-argumento Deidara,mientras apoyaba su cabeza en Sasori.-impresionante,ahora eres un humano.-dijo tanteando su hombro.

-Bueno,yo estoy de acuerdo con Deidara,no tengo donde ir,y considero a Akatsuki algo así como un hogar,también Konoha es un buen lugar donde hay buen material para mis marionetas,por cierto Sakura,gracias por darme mi cuerpo.-la vio a los ojos con ojos sinceros,ella asintió.

-Bueno,mocosa,mientras siga siendo yo el tesorero de la organización y haya dinero,todo estará bien.-Sakura tomo eso como un sí.

-Mientras que yo…Sakura.-susurro en su oído Kisame.-aceptare si me traes de vuelta a Samehada.-le palmeo la espalda y le dio una sonrisa,enseñando todos sus afilados dientes.

Sakura suspiro cansinamente,Killer B tenia aquella maldita espada.

-Mientras,hablare por ustedes,Nagato,Yahiko y Konan.-dijo Sakura.-Me su historia…y según yo,lo mejor es que se mantengan unidos y-antes de seguir,Nagato le interrumpió.

-No haremos guerra de nuevo.-Sakura sonrio con malicia.

-Oh,querido,si que haras,el mundo sigue pudriéndose,¿no era que querías cambiarlo? ¿Y qué mejor lugar por donde empezar que donde suceden las cosas más sangrientas y putrefactas?.-Nagato trago saliva,su mentalidad de cambiar el mundo aun no había cambiado.-¿Crees que todas esas personas,a las cuales les devolviste la vida cuando las asesinaste,están haciendo lo correcto? ¡Solo manchan el mundo! No están haciendo un mundo mejor…y muchos más por lo que han hecho en el pasado,por ejemplo,el clan Uchiha,el desprecio hacia al kyubi,y cosas por el estilo…Nagato,Yahiko y Konan, ¡Tienen el poder de cambiar al mundo! ¿no son ustedes dos,unos dioses? ¿No fuiste tu,Yahiko,quien dijo que sería un dios y detendría los combates?.-pregunto con cizaña a los tres.-¿Acaso el dolor de haber perdido a Yahiko,ya se esfumo? ¿Y porque no cobrar venganza ahora que está junto a ustedes? ¿No fueron aquellos AMBUS de Konoha que interrumpieron el tratado de paz que iban a hacer con los altos mandos de Iwagakure? ¿No fue una de las alimañas de Kohona,Danzo,que hizo que Hanzo obligara a Nagato a matar a Yahiko,suicidándose este al ver la vida de su compañera Konan en riesgo? ¿Dónde está esa paz? ¿Dónde está Akatsuki,y ese amanecer en completa paz que tanto anhelaba? ¿No es ese el nombre de Akatsuki,amanecer,una nuevo comienzo?

Y eso fue suficiente para que esos tres los consumiera el deseo de conseguir la paz,y el odio que consumía sus corazones.

Sakura tenía una sonrisa maliciosa plasmada en su rostro,y unos ojos con una pizca de maldad,conseguiría todo a costa de todo.

Curiosamente con esa sonrisa,notaron que tenía unos colmillos como un lobo,un poco más grandes que los colmillos humanos.

Ellos no eran los únicos que deseaban aquella paz,también Sakura la deseaba,¿Qué mejor que conseguirla de ese modo?

-Yo aun no entiendo mucho todo esto,luego de mi muerte…con un poco de lo que han estado hablando he entendido unas cuantas cosas pero me gustaría entenderlo más.

-Nagato o Konan te lo explicaran luego,Yahiko.-este asintió.

-Mientras que tu,Uchiha…

El Uchiha tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados,conteniendo su ira.¿ Que es lo que había ocurrido para llegar a estar circunstancias? Su corazón le dolia solo pensar que volvia desde el inicio,pero esta vez era diferente,podía irse de ahí y estar con Sasuke,no había necesidad de protegerlo tenia que alertar a Konoha de lo que se avecinaba,esa aldea que también protegió a pesar de todo lo que había hecho,ese era su joven frente a él,no le parecía más que una patética joven que buscaba venganza de seguro,por algo absurdo,y además ¿Que fuerza tenia ella para controlar a Akatsuki,para que Akatsuki le hiciera caso? Ninguna.Y eso hablaría ahora,para que Akatsuki recapacitara.

Pero antes de eso,ella dijo algo que lo dejo pasmado.

-Uchiha Itachi…-sonrió incluso con más intensidad, causando cierto escalofrió en los presentes.-contigo será diferente,te lo explicare sencillamente,aceptas o tu querido hermanito muere.-Dos carcajadas resonaron en el despacho.

-Luego de haberlo protegido por toda su vida, él pendejo viene de la muerte para seguir cuidándolo.-se burlo Hidan junto a se crispo de la furia.

Levantándose de golpe del asiento,la agarro del cuello rápidamente.

-¿y yo,puedo creer en tus sucias y mentirosas palabras que en realidad el corré peligro? Lamentablemente no hay algo que haga que te que,puedes ir dándote la maldita idea que no estaré en la organización.-Le ensarto las uñas en el cuello,y la soltó.

-Bien…solo digamos que tu estúpido hermanito compro cierto producto que me pertenece, y me refiero a un receptor negro ,costó mucho hacer que no le hiciera daño al colocárselo,pero, ¿sabes que sucede cuando alguien posee un receptor negro en alguna parte de su cuerpo? No pasa receptor negro posee el chackra del dueño del receptor,obviamente,y con solo activar el rinnengan y hacer una orden,hace que una descarga de mi chakra llegue directo a su corazón ¿Sabes que pasa? La muerte. Nagato posee un receptor de chackra mio en su ceja,a el no le duele por la simple razón de ese receptor negro es uno pasivo, estabilizando su chackra.-Itachi gruño con furia.

-¡Nada me confirma que lo tiene!-bramo apuntándola con un dedo y con un rostro contraído en furia.

-Esto te lo comprobara.-Rodeo su escritorio y de un cajón saco unas fotos.-Me transforme en una joven vendedora de aretes, y convencí a tu hermanito que lo comprara, le encanto tanto el arete que lo compro,es tan imbécil que aun poseyendo el rinnengan no noto que era un receptor,y se lo coloco.-le lanzo unas fotos donde mostraba la oreja del Uchiha,un receptor negro puntiagudo estaba en su a él un rubio,y de fondo la entrada de Konoha.-les dije que les tomaba foto a mis clientes,para enseñárselos a los próximos compradores y ver que tan lindos quedaban,que iluso,Ah,y por si las dudas,me asegure que ese lindo receptor se encarnara en su oreja,no se lo quitara,a menos que quiera estar sin oreja.-termino de decir con cierta desfachatez.

Al Uchiha frente a ella se le empañaron los ojos con lagrimas de furia,sin duda alguna aquella chica lo tenía controlado desde su punto débil,y no quedaba más de otra que obedecerle.

Pero tenía la opción de matarla.

-Uhhhh…esta chica me agrada.-dijo Hidan mientras se acariciaba la asintió de acuerdo.

-Bien,es hora de que cada quien vaya a su habitación,ya sabran cual es. Yahiko,tu dormiras con sus habitaciones están varias de sus pertenencias,que me han costado conseguir…pero ahí están.

-Pero antes que nada, ¿Por qué tú nos contralaras? Sino mal recuerdo eres una Sakura,siempre eras un estorbo,además yo puedo matarte justo ahora y ser libre…No eres siquiera fuerte para controlarnos.-Las palabras del Uchiha tenían un aire tétrico y rencoroso.-No eres más que una niña caprichosa.-las palabras del Uchiha hicieron que varios cuestionaran sobre ella.

-Uchiha,¿matarme? ¿Tu? No me hagas reir.-sus ojos estaba nublados,y su rostro con furia.-¿Quieres que te demuestre que soy quien para controlar la organización?-sus ojos se volvieron negros,como un abismo y un chackra negro empezó a rodearla.

La sola aparición del chackra hizo que comenzaran a asfixiarse,como si eso consumiera el oxigeno, la piel les ardia y los pulmones aun mas,era como si respiraran fuego,sentían que caían en un abismo, y sus ojos temblaron con temor al observar la imagen frente a ellos,una cola de chackra estaba en su espalda baja,completamente siniestra y con un notable instinto chackra era tenebroso y mas que poderoso,como si demandara que se arrodillaran ante sonrio y el chackra desapareció y todo se calmo súbitamente,y respiraron tranquilamente.

-¿Q-qué mierdas fue eso?.-Sasori formulo la pregunta que todos se preguntaban.

-Esos,queridos fue el jubi.Y es suficiente para decir quién es más fuerte aquí.¿Lo entiendes Uchiha? –El uchiha chasqueo los dientes y se fue al marco de la puerta junto a los demás.

-Mañana los quiero aquí mismo,necesitan entrenamiento y yo se los dare,de una nueva forma que invente,muy eficaz,asi que no se olviden de venir aquí a las diez de la mañana,por cierto,para el mundo ninja estoy muerta.

-Ya nos tendras que contar todo en dos semanas,Sakura.-dijo Konan con un pequeña sonrisa,Sakura asintió

-Buenas noches.-dijieron algunos y se retiraron.

Solo quedo el Uchiha.

-Te odio.-dijo con rencor.

-Creeme Uchiha,el odio es mutuo.

Al dia siguiente en Konoha,Uchiha Sasuke se despertó con cierta duda, y mientras a las 5 de la mañana desayunaba con su mejor amigo, quiso disolverla.

-Naruto,he estado pensándolo y es, ¿Quién revivió a Pain o a Madara? ¿y si no es ninguno de los dos? ¿Quién es?-Naruto lo vio serio.

-Algo me dice que lo sabremos la siguiente semana,Sasuke.

* * *

 **Bieeeen,primero que nada, ¡Gracias por los reviews! *_* Me dieron esas ganas y emocion de seguir xD Bueno,ayer iba a subir el capitulo (Esta vez lo hice mas largo :D) pero bueh,era el cumpleaños de mi hermana mayor asi que anduve ayudando y todo eso.**

 **Muchas gracias por apoyarme,y bueno,obviamente es una historia completamente bizarra a la realidad,y bueno,me gusta escribir,y trato de dar lo mejor de mi,bueno no trato,me esfuerzo,quiero darles todo de mi 7u7**

 **Algunas cosas de Naruto seguiran como si nada,mientras,otras cambiaran porque..porque bueno,porque si ewe**

 **Gracias por como loca al leer los reviews 3**


	3. Chapter 3

-Naruto,vamos rapido, ¡Eres peor que una chica!-el nombrado bufo fastidiado mientras sujetaba su banda ninja en su cabeza.

-Listo, teme, que fastidioso eres,sabes,estoy pensando sinceramente que compraras un apartamento, que vivamos juntos es muy raro y causa sospechas.

-¿Causa sospechas? Ya déjate de tonterías Naruto,vamos tarde donde Tsunade.

Comenzaron a saltar de techo en techo,y peleando por cualquier cosa.

Llegaron frente al despacho de la hokage rápidamente, casi sin darse cuenta, Naruto ya había entrado como si fuese su casa,la hokage no se molesto en regañarlo,no estaba de humor siquiera para levantarse de su asiento y sacar una botella de sake de su estantería.

Shikamaru también se encontraba ahí,de brazos cruzados y de expresión aburrida,con su ya común traje jounin, los saludo con un gesto de mano.

Luego de la guerra muchos recapacitaron y lo primero que hicieron fue confesarle su amor a la chica que les gusta,Shikamaru fue uno de esos tantos que recapacitaron y le confesó su amor a Temari,quien lloro de la emoción,una de las razones que podría estar ahí era para pedirle a Tsunade permiso para ir a la aldea de la arena.

-Bien,ya estamos todos reunidos,son las ocho…más les nos acompañara la siguiente semana a la reunión de los kages.

-y apuesto que Temari estará ahí.-Shikamaru se sonrojo levemente con lo dicho por el rubio.

-Bien,creo que es mejor que nos explique todo,Tsunade-sama.

-Tienes razón,Uchiha.-Lo miro con un poco de recelo, si lo acepto en la aldea de nuevo fue por el chico hiperactivo frente a ella, que estuvo años buscándolo, y años que siempre le repetía que lo aceptara en la aldea, al principio lo castigo,e hizo que ella le diera un voto de confianza,pero luego de un año,realmente sabe que puede confiar plenamente en el, era un buen chico después de todo.-Como ya están enterados, la siguiente semana se realizara una reunión de kages, en el mismo lugar que el año pasado,y ustedes serán mis escoltas de confianza, les voy avisando desde ya,que se preparen por cualquier aldeanos saben que habrá una cumbre de nuevo, pero no saben de qué y porque, es mejor que todo se quede de forma confidencial, los demás ninjas ya están advertidos, no queremos que los aldeanos de las naciones entren en pánico.-los tres asintieron en sincronía.

-Vieja,¿Qué día de la siguiente semana será la reunión?

-Miercoles,y deja de decirme vieja.-gruño mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

Naruto sonrió y se acerco a Shikamaru para hablar de cosas irrelevantes.

-Tsunade-Sama,quisiera hablar con usted sobre lo que está pasando.

-Sasuke, lo que se tenga que hablar sobre lo que pasa se hablara la siguiente semana, no te desesperes, se lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya, de nada sirve estarse dando dolores de cabeza pensando sobre ello,como dije anteriormente,todo se hablara la siguiente semana,y tu estaras ahí escuchando.

Las palabras de la hokage lo tranquilizaron, ella tenía razón, de nada servía.

-Gracias.-susurro.

-Bien, trió de mocosos ¡Largo de aquí!.-grito a todo pulmón mientras les lanzaba una botella de sake vacia,que se estrello contra la pared y los cristales tintinearon por varios segundos al caer al piso.

El trió salió corriendo asustados,y cerraron la puerta tras de si,la Senju tenía constantes cambios de humor.

Muchos a decir verdad.

\- ¡Vieja menopáusica!-grito Naruto contra la pared.

-Naruto..Creo que no debías decir eso.

-Shikamaru, no creo que pa-

Antes de que terminara la oración,un puño salió de la puerta y se estampo contra su mejilla, estrellando al rubio contra la pared.

\- ¡No eres quien para hablar niño puberto con fetiches de buscar a un emo vengador!-Sasuke le miro mal.

-N-no Vie-Tsunade escuchaste mal…-dijo nervioso Naruto.

-Si claro…

Nuevamente entro a su despacho y cerro la puerta,dejando ver un agujero en ella.

-¡Y díganle a Shizune que venga! Necesito que se encargue de la maldita puerta.-Por el agujero se veía como se servía un vaso de sake.-¿Qué ven? ¡Apúrense!

-Que problemático.-susurro Shikamaru.-Bien,ire a buscar a Shizune, nos vemos chicos.-se despidió y metió sus manos en los bolsillos y desapareció por el pasillo.

-Bien, busquemos que hacer,teme.

-Dobe,no tengo ganas de hacer algo.-Naruto suspiro.

-vamos a uno de los campos de entrenamiento por un duelo.-dijo entusiasmado, al de cabello azabache le agrado la idea.

-Bien…vamos por tu derrota.-unas sonrisas traviesas aparecieron en sus rostros.

Salieron de la torre de la hokage,y caminaron por las calles de konoha, saludando a varios ninjas,y encontraron con los equipos de su generación reunidos y regados por varios lugares.

Era triste y doloroso saber que en su equipo faltaba un integrante.

Mientras,en otro lugar se encontraba una pelirosa dormida en su escritorio y se sobresalto al oír un ruido a lo lejos, en la cocina específicamente, seguro estaban cocinando.

Se restregó los ojos con fuerza,y bostezo sonoramente.

¿Hace cuanto que no dormía bien? ¿Un año? Después de aquello solo entreno sin descansar, aprender técnicas y perfeccionarlas, eso es lo que hacía siempre, pero viendo que ya cumplió con eso de revivir a Akatsuki,podía descansar más que lo general,y a lo general,se refería a 2 horas máximo.

Se levanto y camino lentamente hacia la puerta,antes de salir por ella volteo a ver a uno de sus tantos estantes y diviso el reloj,las ocho y horas esta vez.

Salio y camino por muchos pasillos por varios minutos,la entrada a la guarida era de piedra,mientras,el resto de ella tenía un piso de un tono azulado,y paredes con espirales decorativos muy estaba tan mal.

Llego a la cocina,una cocina común y amueblada. Encontró a los akatsukis comiendo y hablando entre ellos.

-Buen dia,Sakura.

-Buen dia,Konan.-murmuro con voz ronca, tenía la boca más que seca.

Abrió el refrigerador y saco un refresco vitaminado que siempre hacia y era lo único que bebía,y solo comía verduras y frutas.

Se lo bebió rápidamente y sintió la mirada de alguien en la espalda.

Itachi la miraba con una mueca de disgusto,y Sakura no pudo evitar acerco a pasos lentos a el,insinuantes y coquetos,se coloco detrás de su espalda y rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, y con su dedo índice frotándolo contra su permaneció inmóvil.

-¿Enojado, querido?.-rio contra su oreja-Vamos,no seas asi…haras que me ponga triste, cambia esa cara…-sonrió y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y luego la lamio, se separo de él y contemplo maravillada su rostro sonrojado.

No sabía si de enojo o vergüenza.

-Dios,miralo,creo que es lo más cerca que ha estado de una mujer.-se burlo Hidan.-

-Deja de joder, Hidan.-ordeno Nagato,Hidan rodo los ojos.

Sakura tomo una manzana y se sentó en el gran comedor.

-¿De qué trata el entrenamiento,Sakura?.-pregunto Nagato,con visible curiosidad.

-Es una sorpresa…pero solo les advierto, espero que sean fuertes…

-Somos fuertes,no nos subestimes.

-Oh,Deidara,creeeme que no lo hago, subestimar es como ofenderme a mi misma.-Deidara le hizo una mueca rara.

-Por cierto Sakura,muchas gracias por dejarme esos rollos que contenían algunas de mis preciadas marionetas.-Sasori hizo un intento de sonrisa y Sakura le dio un pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Jashin-sama! Me has acordado.-Hidan se levanto precipitadamente de su asiento y corrió a abrazarse a Sakura.-Me has devuelto mi guadaña y mi collar,!Que Jashin-sama este de tu lado!-Sakura lo aparto bruscamente y le dio una media sonrisa forzada.

-Esta bien,pero no hay necesidad de mucho afecto.

Hidan se separo y se sentó en su asiento, los demás akatsuki charlaban y Sakura solo observaba el corazón de la manzana,dándole vueltas.

Aun le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, muchísimas y apenas era el comienzo de todo, sin duda alguna obtendría su venganza.

Mientras,el Uchiha frente a ella la observaba con detenimiento,aun preguntándose del porque el rumbo que ha tomado en su vida, viendo sus ojos y su rostro, ella era un misterio, un ejercicio matemático difícil de resolver, Un mensaje secreto costoso de traducir, pero sin duda alguna el se encargaría de descubrir el misterio, resolver el ejercicio y traducir el mensaje.

-Los veo en mi despacho en una hora.-lanzo la manzana al bote de basura, encestando con gran puntería.-sino llegan a la hora exacta les tocaran los mas demandantes y enojones.-dijo con un pequeña sonrisa,solo levantando la comisura de sus labios, les dio una última mirada y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

-¿Los mas demandantes?.-se pregunto Deidara.

-¿enojones?.-pregunto extrañado Yahiko.

Lo dicho por la pelirosa les dio una inmensa curiosidad,incluso lo más serios quisieron ocultarlo, pero fue imposible no poner una expresión curiosa.

¿Qué significaba aquello? Se preguntaron.

Se quedaron un rato mas en las mesa, haciendo cualquier cosa para entretenerse en esa hora.

Hidan rezaba en voz baja, esculpía una figura de una mujer en tenía unos fajos gruesos de dinero en las manos,contando,Sakura después de todo le encargo seguir siendo tesorero,y apenas llego a su habitación,encontró muchos maletines llenos de dinero,según Sakura,ganados a base de misiones y Nagato charlaban seriamente sobre algo mientras que Konan solo los oía con se engullía armaba un marioneta sentado en el piso e Itachi solamente se mantenía de ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido, pensando en la mujer que no salía de sus pensamientos y aquel rumbo de las cosas que cambio radicalmente.

Y lo que todos esperaban paso,la hora que Sakura anuncio ya estaba en el reloj.

Caminaron agrupados y hablando.

-¿Qué creen que sea el entrenamiento?

-Bueno,según lo que ha dicho,estaremos con compañía.-le respondió Itachi a Nagato.

-Es raro recibir un entrenamiento de una niñata.-solto Kisame con una mueca de fastidio.

-y más aun para medir nuestra fuerza… ¡Mierda,somos akatsukis, mercenarios completamente fuertes! Nos está subestimando.

-Deidara, Sakura subestimar es algo que jamás haría.-Sasori lo miro distraído pero con palabras llenas de seguridad.- No la conozco muy bien, pero en nuestra batalla, siempre me sorprendía.

-Ella fue quien te asesino, ¿No es un poco raro para ti, títere? –Hidan se rio en forma silenciosa, Sasori lo empujo molesto.

-Creo que para Sasori no es raro, más bien creo que la admira.-opino Konan,Sasori asintió.

Luego de un rato llegaron al despacho y se encontraron con una sorpresa muy graciosa.

Sakura estaba totalmente dormida.

Deidara y Kisame se rieron un poco, tenía el pelo revuelto y una línea de saliva bajaba de su boca.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, que no le digas vieja a Tsunade-sama?.-murmuro entre sueños.

No les pareció raro que soñara con el Uzumaki, después de todo era un amigo de hace años.

-Sakura…Sakura.-le comenzó a susurrar Konan.

-Madre…padre…lo siento…-comenzo a gimotear.

Konan grito su nombre.

Se levanto rápidamente, desorientada y los vio frente a ella,se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, le dolía a horrores.

-Parece que alguien tomaba una linda siesta.

-Callate Hidan,me duele la cabeza.

-Límpiate la baba-se burlo.

Sakura paso el dorso de su mano por su boca,limpiándose la saliva que caía en su mentón,no le avergonzó en lo mas mínimo que la vieran asi,vergüenza es algo que no entraba mucho en su cerebro.

-Tan puntuales, que fastidio…

-Disculpame pero tú fuiste que llegáramos a esta hora.-reclamo Hidan.

-Lo sé.

Se levanto del asiento y se fue a una estantería,saco un bote de pastillas y se lanzo varias a la boca.

-Tan joven y ya con pastillas.

-Es algo que no te incumbe,Uchiha,pero para tu maldita información dije que me dolía la cabeza.-Sakura ladeo la cabeza,viéndolo con obviedad.

Observo a los demás miembros, la mayoría siempre seria y solo hablan cuando lo creen conveniente.

Algo le decía que Kakuzu solo le hablaría si era un asunto monetario.

-Vamonos de aquí.-Sakura se volteo y su capa ondeo,la cual la tenía abierta, mostrando su kimono,esta vez solo tenía una katana un poco peculiar.

Los akatsukis la siguieron por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la salida de la guarida, no pudieron evitar emocionarse, mirarían el cielo azul de nuevo, los colores de la vida.

Sakura hizo un sello y la puerta se abrió, al tiempo que la cascada se partía en dos y los dejaba salir.

Salieron de ahí y se quedaron un tiempo aspirando el aire y admirando el paisaje, muchas aves rojas se mantenían en los arboles.

-Bien, su entrenamiento consistirá en luchar cada uno con una de mis invocaciones, les informo que no son invocaciones normales…si lo derrotan, me harán saber que ustedes están capacitados para luchar de nuevo, de que si valen y que pasan la prueba.

-¿Solo si derrotamos a una invocación?.-Pregunto incrédulo Deidara.

-Pero como dije antes,no son simples.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?.-cuestiono Konan.

-Lo averiguaran pronto.

-¿Tenemos permitido matarlas?.-Sakura agudizo su mirada hacia Hidan.

-Tienen rotundamente prohibido matarlas, no te permito que la tortures Hidan, y si lo haces, no mal gastes tu tiempo en el ritual, al enemigo se mata de una estocada, pero en este caso solo apuntaras a tu corazón, tomare eso como una señal de que has salido victorioso.-explico,Hidan solo asintió aburrido.

-Si tan solo tuviera a Samehada.-se lamento Kisame.

-No te preocupes, la siguiente semana te la conseguiré.-Kisame festejo emocionado.

-¿Entonces,cuando empezamos?.-pregunto Itachi, impaciente y con mal humor.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que con el ceño fruncido, se parecía mucho a Sasuke.

Y que con la capa abierta,el traje que siempre llevaba por dentro y se ceñía a su cuerpo, se veía condenadamente ardiente.

Hizo una sonrisa extraña por sus raros pensamientos, después de todo era una mujer, pero no tenía el menor interés en relacionarse con algún hombre.

-Es mejor que nos separemos más de la entrada, no quiero que la destruyan.

Caminaron hasta adentrarse al bosque y llegaron a un punto donde no habían arboles, y la luz del sol iluminaba el pasto verde.

-Bien, cada quien luchara con su invocación asignada, los estaré vigilando, tengan cuidado.

Los akatsukis se quedaron en medio del terreno haciendo una hilera,como lo había ordenado Sakura. Sakura se impulso de un chackra y aterrizo en la rama de un árbol.

¡¿Y las jodidas invocaciones?!.-Grito Hidan.

Sakura se concentro en los espacios que estaban frente a los nueve miembros,y aparecieron frente a ellos los sellos de invocación.

Les pareció raro la forma de invocación de Sakura, sin sellar con sangre y de lejos.

-Jutsu de invocación:bestias del ojo legendario.-susurro y frente a ellos aparecieron las invocaciones.

Las invocaciones eran del tamaño de una bestia con gigantes y esplendorosos, erguidos con orgullo y con unos ojos raros, un verde jade con líneas verticales en un rojo sangre, cualquiera pensaría que sus ojos estaban lastimados.

-Sakura-sama.-dijo uno de ellos, de pelaje rubio,viendo hacia donde Sakura.

Sakura lo saludo con la mano.

-Genial…-murmuro Deidara con un poco de ironia.-Sakura tuvo la molestia de elegirlos según el color de nuestro cabello.-y tenía razón.

Sakura hizo su típica sonrisa,levantar solo la comisura de sus había acertado.

Los lobos tenían el color exacto de cabello de sus contrincantes.

-¡Sera mejor que se separen!.-grito Sakura,e inmediatamente a la velocidad digna de unos mercenarios, se separaron lo suficiente junto a su contrincantes de los demás.-¡Ya!-exclamo y las batallas empezaron.

Hidan fue el primero en atacar,atacando de diestra a siniestra con la guadaña,completamente ágil y veloz, pero el lobo era astuto, y quizás, más inteligente que lobo lo esquivaba ágilmente, casi atacaba constantemente con bombas de arcilla,el lobo se le burlaba y lo atacaba con uno de sus más poderosos títeres, con jutsus dificultuosos de esquivar,y golpeándolo varias atacaba constantemente, sin dejarlo respirar en ningún segundo,mientras que el lobo lo mismo con ,Nagato parecía que jugaba con el lobo, atrayéndolo y expulsando con el rinnengan,extrellandolo con árboles y el hacia jutsus y el lobo esquivaba,aun asi,se ganaba uno que otro rasguñ lo hacía a lo mas bruto,lo encerraba en capsulas de agua y lo hacía ahogarse, aun así el lobo se liberaba,lo golpeaba con chackra y el lobo no se solo se mantenía quieto frente al lobo, el lobo no atacaba y mucho menos él.

Los lobos solo jugaban con ellos.Y Algunos Akatsukis les seguían el juego.

-Muy astuto,Uchiha.-susurro Sakura.

Pasó una hora y seguían en las mismas condiciones.

Sakura silbo y las orejas de los lobos se levantaron atentas, captando el mensaje.

Hora de combatir de verdad.

Los lobos contracaron al mismo tiempo, sincronizados, dando manotazos poderosos a sus contrincantes, lanzándolos lejos y sin tiempo de reaccionar.

Lanzaron fuego por el hocico, los miembros atacaron, ya rendidos, exepto por itachi.

Podrían decir que Akatsuki se había vuelto un grupo de incompetentes, pero a decir verdad, con los ataques de la primera hora, fácilmente podrían derrotar solos a dos kages El caso es que los lobos, no eran invocaciones normales.

Eran lobos legendarios,que se amoldan según su contrincante, si su contricante tenía un chackra muy elevado, ellos siempre lo muy difíciles de derrotar.

La única forma de hacerlo sería superándose a si mismo.

Itachi esta vez sí atacaba, con el ceño fruncido y concentrado, esquivando ataques y los demás.

Hidan esta vez se emociono, y atacaba con destreza, al parecer, anteriormente también jugaba con el lobo.

Los demas hacían jutsus, atacaban con destreza y esquivaban con agilidad.

El terreno era un total campo de batalla.

Gritos de guerra, risas macabras, explosiones aturdidoras, shurikens volando al igual que algunos papeles de origami, y varios elementos como agua y fuego se mezclaban.

Y así pasó como por cinco horas más.

Sakura silbo y los lobos pararon, saltó y llego al campo de batalla, deteniendo también a los akatsukis, que jadeaban irregularmente, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Bien,el entrenamiento a terminado.-miro con oculta diversión sus fachas,rasgadas,sucias y quemadas, con rostros sucios y sudados, aquello era digno de admirar.

-¡Dios! Ya…era…hora.-dijo entre jadeos Deidara.

-Lo han hecho…bien…pero en la noche en mi despacho tendremos que arreglar ciertos puntos que note.-varios suspiraron cansados, solo querían dormir.-No sean perezosos, será temprano.

-¡Pues bien,yo me ire un puto baño! Estoy más sucio que la misma mierda,que desagradable.-Hidan se adentro al bosque,Kakuzu lo siguió en silencio.

-Sera mejor que se retiren por ahora, vayan a bañarse.

Antes de que se retiraran, Itachi comenzó a toser, tapándose la boca con la mano, doblando su cuerpo del dolor. Al terminar de toser, Itachi escupió sangre.

Sakura abrió los ojos levemente sorprendida, pensó que luego de haber muerto quizás no aparecería de nuevo la enfermedad.

Itachi,quien estaba sentado en el suelo por el dolor, levanto la vista al ver que alguien se posiciono frente a él, era Sakura quien le tendía una mano, dudó un momento pero la acepto.

-Ustedes-señalo a Yahiko y Konan- vayan a mi despacho,hay una sala de operaciones, alisten una manguera, un balde y una esponja.-Los dos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Sakura,quien a un sostenía la mano del Uchiha, se la paso por el hombro.

Kisame tenía un rostro serio.

-¿Se va a morir?.-bromeo Deidara.

-Sino lo trato ahora,posiblemente.-dijo con miro mal a Deidara por la broma.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-pregunto un poco avergonzado.

-Una enfermedad terminal, nunca se supo cual es, pero sé que se mantenía a base de muchos medicamentos, aún asi,también fue su asesina.-Itachi la vio impresionado al tener ese tipo de información.-No me espere que la enfermedad lo siguiera incluso después de ser revivido.

-¿Lo sanaras?-pregunto Sasori, viendo como la Haruno sostenía la mano del Uchiha quien tenía su brazo encima de su hombro,y comenzaba a caminar.

-Si.-se quito el brazo del hombro y le silbo a uno de los lobos.-Creo que es más rápido con ayuda.-El lobo llego y le susurro unas cosas,el se empequeñeció, al tamaño de un oso adulto de color morado,y Sakura tiro a Itachi sin delicadeza encima.

Los demas lobos se esfumaron y Sakura avanzo con los miembros saltando entre los arboles,Itachi se sostenía fuertemente del pelaje del lobo.

Llegaron y Deidara,Sasori,Kisame y Yahiko se fueron por su lado,dándole una última mirada a Itachi,deseandole suerte con la camino por los pasillos a paso aligerado junto al lobo e Itachi,llego al despacho y abrió la sala de operaciones, encontrándose con Nagato y Konan,quien tenía todo listo.

Nagato bajo a Itachi del lobo,y el lobo se esfumo al coloco al Uchiha en una mesa metalica,con líneas gruesas a ambos lados, seguramente para que por ahí bajara la sangre.

-¡¿Qué me harás?!.-pregunto alterado el Uchiha.

-¿Qué no ves? Salvarte la vida.

-¿Hablas en serio? Eso es imposible. Luego de dos días de vivir,muero de nuevo.-dijo con una risa sin humor.

-cállate.-Ordeno Sakura,poniéndole un dedo en los labios,el Uchiha aparto la cara.-Quitenle la ropa.-les ordeno a Konan y Nagato.

Konan se sonrojo y Nagato se rio.

-Espera, ¿Qué? No,Me niego.

-Itachi, ¿Quieres ver de nuevo a tu hermano o quieres morir?

Itachi se pregunto qué a que jugaba Sakura, primero se lo niega y le dice que le obedezca sino quiere que mate a su hermano, y ahora le dice eso.

Al momento comprendió, que solo le daba falsas esperanzas, para que se dejara de resistirse, no necesitaba que alguien lo ilusionara para sanarlo.Y también era mejor dejar de verse como un desagradecido.

-Konan,retirate,el resto lo hare yo sola.-Konan salió de la solo esperaba que Nagato lo desvistiera.

Itachi carecía de fuerza, estaba ido viendo las luces en el techo.

Nagato le retiro la capa y la camisa, luego el pantalón,Sakura estaba concentrada en su rostro, el cual al sentir su mirada,volteo a verla.

-Ponle una toalla en la comadreja.-Itachi sonrio un poco ante lo dicho por ella y Nagato quiso reírse, le coloco la toalla en su masculinidad y se retiro.

-Estamos solos.-murmuro Itachi, su voz baja la hizo acercarse.

-Asi es.-extrañamente,su voz se volvió calida,Itachi se sorprendió un poco, generalmente era indiferente y fría.

-¿Qué es ese cambio?-pregunto refiriéndose a su voz.

-¿Qué cambio?-Sakura puso una mueca de extrañez.

-Olvídalo…

Sakura se acerco al balde y con la manguera la lleno de agua, tomó una esponja y la paso con delicadeza por los pectorales del Uchiha, quien se estremeció al sentir algo que nunca espero de ella, que lo bañara ahí mismo.

-¿No te parece raro esto?-dijo Itachi viendo su sentía incomodes, más bien calidez, sabía que lo hacía para dejarlo limpio y revisarlo, pero en cierta forma, se sentía querido. Como cuando una madre cuida a su hijo al estar enfermo.

-¿Bañarte? No. soy ninja medico también, ya he pasado por esto.-esta vez paso la esponja por su firme y remarcado abdomen.

Itachi se sentía cálido, una sensación completamente agradable. ¿No era que la odiaba? Si,la odiaba, pero el sentimiento y sensación se encontraban presentes inevitablemente.

Sakura admiraba su cuerpo, era hermoso, y se sentía bien al bañarlo, no era incomodo como muchas veces,era mas bien, como una sensación familiar.

Pasaron varios minutos y luego paso a su rostro sucio, Sakura se concentro en limpiarlo con la mirada del Uchiha en sus contorneo sus labios,finos y atractivos, sonrio para sí misma, hasta sus labios eran condenadamente atractivos. limpio su rostro y prosiguió al siguiente paso.

Un chackra verde apareció en su mano y la paso por todo su cuerpo, no encontró nada irregular, cosa que le extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No encuentro nada irregular.

-Lo mismo me decían los médicos…

-Bueno, querido Uchiha, yo no soy una ninja medico normal, y no me rindo fácilmente.

Paso una hora en la cual la Haruno paso revisando y tomando apuntes de cualquier cosa, nada servía, el Uchiha tosía y escupía sangre de vez en cuando.

-No quería tomar esta medida pero bueno…-murmuro con fastidio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un jutsu que perfeccione…cierra los ojos.

Él, con confianza cerró los ojos, y luego sintió un dedo posarse en cada uno de sus parpados,sintió un escalofrio,un calambre se extendió por todo su cuerpo y como si algo explorara cada cosa de su cuerpo.

Se pregunto qué era eso que Sakura hizo. Le pregunto a la pelirosa pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Pasaron varios minutos,luego mas y paso como una hora hasta que la Haruno separo los dedos y jadeo,aquello la cansaba, le daba una sensacion desagradable y por eso no le gustaba mucho usar esa técnica,pero eso no le importo, había encontrado el punto de todo el dolor de Itachi.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Itachi, con temor escondido en sus ojos.-¿Qué era ese jutsu?

-Bueno, es un jutsu que me permite navegar por el cuerpo del paciente.

-Genial.-dijo confundido.- ¿Encontraste algo?

-Si,el problema es el corazón.-su rostro hizo una mueca estresada.

Itachi sintió que caía en un abismo.

No se salvaría.

* * *

 **Pam,pam,pam.**

 **¿Como estan? espero que ,gracias por sus reviews *_* Siempre me inspiran xD Esta vez hice un poquito mas largo ;)**

 **Shiki de Uchiha:De hecho has acertado en dos cosas, no dire cuales e_e me gustan tus ideas, pero ya mi mentecita tiene muchisimas xDy estan escritas a puño y letra en papeles :3 Gracias,siempre me das ganas de seguir.(Tienes unas grandes ideas ewe)**

 **SabakuNoSakura:askfasghfga xD Al principio pense que seria kul como tu dices, pero no se,mientras trataba de dormir empece a pensar en ideas y ¡PUM! xD salio siendo ella. *IMPAKTADA* Gracias,me das ganas de seguir y siempre me causas gracia,eres como yo cuando comento xD**

 **Nos vemos ·3·**

 **Les dejo con la intriga,ñaka ñaka soy marvada :D Lof para ustedes :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Las nubes se teñían de un color naranja, la noche dentro de poco empezaría.

—¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hina-chan!—Naruto llego hacia donde su novia, que estaba en la entrada de Konoha junto a sus compañeros de lo saludo con una sonrisa mientras que Shino solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Él daría el reporte de la misión,siempre lo hacía.

—Na-Naruto-kun.—tartamudeo.

Naruto siempre le causaría el mismo efecto, incluso con el paso de los años, en los cuales ha tratado de no ponerse nerviosa, sucedia,una y otra vez, era inevitable.

—Ya que has llegado de tu misión…podríamos…ir a comer—Kiba carraspeo.

—Yo los acompaño, vengo hambriento.—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, un tanto burlona.

—Porque no mejor vas con Tamaki.—contesto ferozmente Naruto,Hinata se puso aun más nerviosa.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que no está, está haciendo unas entregas de gatos ninjas por la aldea de la arena…no la veré hasta dentro de unos tres días.—sus ojos delataron un poco de desanimo, casi relajo su expresión.

Kiba podría joderle su salida con Hinata, pero seguro se sentía solo.A Tamaki últimamente le han estado pidiendo gatos en varias aldeas, es su trabajo y Kiba lo tiene que entender.

—Ya que, vamos…—tomo la mano de Hinata, quien se puso más roja que una manzana, y se pusieron en marcha, seguidos por Kiba, que miraba divertido el rostro de la Hyuga.

Luego de un rato llegaron hacia Ichiraku Ramen, donde Kiba bufo aburrido.

Hinata y Naruto simplemente se concentraban en ellos y comían tranquilamente, con un notable sonrojo en sus rostros.

—¡Que aburrido!—gritó Kiba,hastiado de estar solo.

—Bueno, pues Sasuke viene hacia aca, ya no estaras solo.—Naruto le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Sasuke, el cual capto al instante.

Sasuke se sentó al lado de Kiba, y pidió una taza de ramen.

Kiba siempre ha tenido cierta incomodidad respecto a Sasuke, y esta vez no era la excepción.

Todos sabían sobre la incomodidad de Kiba, un punto a favor de Naruto.

—Y…dime Kiba, ¿Qué tal todo?—Sasuke se le aproximo mas.

—Ehm,bueno, pues bien…¿y tú?

—Pues muy bien.—Una sonrisa se asomo por la comisura de sus labios.—Bueno, ya que estas aquí,¿Por qué no luego de cenar, vamos a algún lugar? Créeme, soy muy insistente y no te escaparas.—el rostro serio del Uchiha hizo que Kiba sopesara la opción de quedarse o no en Ichiraku.

—Oh, lo siento, no podre.—mintió, casi sintiendo el sudor caer por su espalda. No solo sentía incomodidad, también cierto hizo un puchero que a Hinata inevitablemente le pareció tierno.

—Que lastima,..pense que los perros sabían mentir.—embozo una sonrisa burlona.A Kiba se le subieron los colores a la cabeza.

—¡Nos vemos Naruto,Hinata!—grito mientras dejaba de golpe el dinero en la barra y salía corriendo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

—¿Vieron eso? ¡Ja! El poder de un Uchiha.—dijo con arrogancia, Naruto rodo los ojos.

—Bien,ya que has hecho tu pequeña misión,puedes irte retirando.—Naruto hizo un ademan con la mano a Sasuke, echándolo de la tienda.

—¿Hablas en serio?—pregunto incrédulo.

—La mano lo dice, la mano tengo que darte explicaciones pero tengo que hablar sobre algo con Hinata-chan.—miro de reojo a Hinata, quien se sonrojo al sentir la mirada del rubio.

—Pueden hablar, vamos sin miedo, de todas formas es algo que no me interesa.—aspiro unos fideos y se encogió de hombros, dando entender que no le da importancia.

Naruto se puso rojo de cólera.

—Sasuke-teme…traga eso y vete.

—¿Sabes qué? Como que quiero otra, ¡Teuchi, dame otra taza!

—¡A la orden!—contesto con una sonrisa el fundador de la tienda.

Naruto rechino los dientes con Kiba le jodia y ahora quien le ayudo, también le jodia.

—Calma,Naruto-kun—le susurro, el rubio trato de relajarse.

—Bien Naruto, adelante.—el tono burlon del Uchiha lo hizo enojarse aún más fuerte.

—¡Imbecil,deja de cagarme la cita!—rugió Naruto,abalanzándose sobre Sasuke.

—¿A esto le llamas cita? Pero que romántico.—ironizo.

Naruto tomo la solapa de la camiseta negra del pelinegro y lo elevo unos cuantos centímetros.

—Vete,teme, tendre la molestia de pagar tus dos tazones.

—Uy, pues es hora de que marche.—Tomo las manos del rubio y las aparto. Salió de la tienda con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción.

Amaba joder a Naruto, resultaban una de sus tantas actividades favoritas.

—Bien,ya que el teme se fue…—murmuro viendo a Hinata.

—¿Pa-pasa algo Naruto-kun?

—Digamos que hace un tiempo que no te beso.—una sonrisa bobalicona se planto en su rostro, tomo el rostro de la Hyuga con delicadeza y junto sus labios con los de ellas,tenían una textura más suave que el algodón, y más dulce que la misma miel.

Podría besar sus labios infinitamente, y nunca se cansaría.

Se separo del rostro de la Hyuga y vio su rostro completamente rojo, ese rostro que siempre junto a él, estaba rojo y como le encantaba saber que solo con él tenia esa reacción.

Naruto metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta naranja y saco una cajita plateada con un pequeño lazo morado.

-El martes empieza la misión para ir a la reunión de los kages, tardaremos máximo como dos semanas, seguro y los kages querrán hablar también de otros temas y bueno, el miércoles seria nuestro aniversario-Hinata se sonrojo un poco.-—y…quiero darte esto.

Abrió la cajita y saco un precioso anillo. Con un aro gris con unas pequeñas incrustaciones de perlas,y una gema morada,con un tornasol gris y azul en forma de corazón.A Hinata le pareció un añillo completamente raro y fascinante. Tomo la mano de Hinata y lentamente lo coloco en el dedo anular con suma delicadeza, una delicadeza que hizo a Hinata suspirar.

—Feliz aniversario adelantado.—le susurro Naruto en el oído.

—Yo no tengo un regalo para ti pero cuando vengas,te tendre uno muy bueno.—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, con unos ojos completamente radiantes.

—Lo esperare con ansias.

—Dios, ese intento de ser sexy me da gracia.

—¿Sasuke?—rugió Naruto viendo al Uchiha que estaba en la puerta de la tienda, ahogando su risa con una mano en la boca.

—El mismo.—dijo soltando una carcajada, mientras corría al ver que Naruto lo seguía.

Sasuke si que ha cambiado,pensó la Hyuga,viendo como este corría riendo y Naruto lo seguía.

—Ah,por cierto.—dijo Naruto volteándose a verla.—¡Te amo,Hinata-chan!—le dio un casto beso en la boca a una aturdida Hinata y salió corriendo tras Sasuke.

Hinata sentía que se desmayaría ahí mismo, un te amo de Naruto, era como un éxtasis, unas palabras dulces de oír.

Sasuke regularizo su paso y Naruto también, caminando juntos,Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Te lo mereces.

—Digamos que estoy aburrido…y bueno, me resulto atractivo.

—Creo que deberías buscar pareja.—Naruto vio de reojo a Sasuke, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No me gustan mucho las de aquí.

—No deberías de pedir más, hay muchas chicas lindas aquí.

—Pero sabes que solo amo a una.

—Lo sé, y es tiempo de que la olvides.

—Fui un idiota.

—Eres un idiota,Sasuke. Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, el día en que te fuiste de aquí, y por todo lo que te dijo, hubiese mandado a la mierda la vengaza, ¡Joder, hablamos de Sakura! Una que es chica completamente encantadora, con un carácter fuerte y exótica.—los ojos de ambos se cristalizaron.

—Hablas como si estuviera viva…

—Sigue estando viva,idiota.

—Solo en nuestros corazones, mataría por ver de nuevo aquellos ojos verdes.—Sasuke observo el cielo y lanzo un suspiro que Naruto acompaño.

Estaban cansados del dolor en su corazón.

—bueno, cambiando el tema…nos ha llegado de que Orochimaru tiene un niño.

—¿Qué? ¿en serio?—pregunto incrédulo Sasuke.

—sí, ¿Sabes..? Me alegra que haya luchado con nosotros en la guerra y se cruzara al lado bueno por así decirlo…me dejo impresionado.

—sí, lo sé.Las decisiones que yo tome él las apoyara, había dicho sino mal recuerdo.

—En cierta forma es lindo…pero en otra es un poco pedófilo.

—No tienes ni idea hasta qué punto ha llegado.

—No me digas que…—Naruto puso una cara de horror.—¿Te...violo?

—¡No,imbécil! Solo que tenía unas actitudes muy raras…bueno, ahora tiene una mujer.

—Hasta Orochimaru te gana, tiene esposa y un hijo

—No necesito eso por ahora.—Naruto sonrio con suspicacia.

—¿No era que ibas a rehacer el clan?

—Claro que lo hare,pero apenas tengo diecisiete.—bufo cansado.

—Oh,mira, ahí está Sai.

—¿Mi copia barata?

—De hecho,es una versión mejorada.-Sasuke lo escrutinio con la mirada.

—¡Sai!—el nombrado giro su rostro y lo saludo con un ademan de mano, se acerco a ellos y le dio una sonrisa falsa a Sasuke, quien rodo los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa,Naruto?—pregunta mientras se rasca la nuca.

—Nada,simplemente quería saludarte.

—Vale. ¿Estan preparados para la cumbre del miércoles? Ya hoy es domingo.

—Hmp,mas que preparados,solo ninjas de alta categoría han sido elegidos para escoltar a la hokage.

—Bueno,a mi me habían elegido,pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer.—contraataco Sai,con una sonrisa que achinaba sus ojos,Naruto reprimió una carcajada.

—Oh,ya veo.—mascullo Sasuke.—Te espero en casa,Naruto.— les dio una mirada asesina y dio la vuelta, desapareciendo rápidamente.

—Es muy mal humorado.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

—Bueno,Naruto,tengo que irme,Ino me espera.—señalo la tienda donde estaba anteriormente,Ino los observaba impaciente.—Tengo una cita con mi chica.

—Vale,suerte,en lo personal pensé que eras gay,me alegro.—Sai le rodo los ojos y se encamino hacia Ino.

Naruto bufo y se encamino hacia su departamento,donde seguro un Sasuke fastidiado lo esperaba.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí, una pelirosa jadeaba cansada,hacia sellos a una gran velocidad y miraba de vez en cuando al cuerpo inconsciente de Itachi.

Hidan,desde la puerta,la observaba con unos labios tensos,preguntándose lo que hacía.

Sakura detuvo los sellos y se sentó en un pergamino que estaba extendido en todo su esplendor frente a ella.

El pergamino tenía unas letras raras y signos extraños que se encendieron de un color rojo sangre cuando ella se sento,una fina línea roja corrió y se conecto con Itachi,como un hilo rojo pegado a su pecho.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada que te importe,Hidan.—el nombrado respiro aire profundamente para no soltar una blasfemia.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa,querida Ajinke.—Sakura bufo.

—Puedes ser la única persona que sepa mi verdad y que siempre ha estado para mi,pero vamos,no es para que tú,un asesino sádico,realmente le importe alguien como yo.—Un musculo en la sien de Hidan se crispo.

—¿Por qué siempre estas pensando que nadie te quiere?—Sakura no contesto.

—Bien,dado el hecho de que no contestaras ya que estas muy ocupada con este mequetrefe,me sentare aquí para cuidar de tu bienestar.—y con una gran pasirmonia se sentó en una silla que estaba colocada en una esquina.

Hidan vio el indicio de una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Sakura.

Observo el rostro de la chica,y sonrió.

Le debía mucho a ella,y para él,Sakura representaba y significaba mucho en su vida,rescatarlo de aquel hoyo oscuro,aguantar sus vulgaridades y explicarle todo,abrirse a él, lo hizo sentirse nuevamente humano,y no un ser completamente asqueroso y repudiado.

Sakura era su hizo ver que todos merecían oportunidades, y que incluso a alguien como él,una persona le podría tener confianza.

A él no lo había revivido como a los demas,meses anteriores,muchos meses,ella lo había sacado del hoyo del bosque Nara,y se mantuvo con Sakura desde entonces,pero un día antes de revivir al resto,Sakura le explico que era mejor que apareciera con los demás por la razón de que los demás no se sintieran incómodos y que por cualquier cosa no sospecharan nada malo de Hidan,era mejor mantener la latente confianza que tenían desde siempre.

—¿Cuánto durara esto?—pregunto luego de unos minutos.

—Puedes irte ya,tardare minimo dos días.—Hidan puso unos ojos como platos, sorprendido.

—¡¿DOS DIAS?! Estas loca,deja de hacer lo que haces, estarás muy cansada.

—Mejor cállate y preocúpate por ti,los entrenamientos son difíciles con esos lobos,te diré un secreto,los lobos de entrenamiento saborean tu chackra y ellos lo imitan pero lo quintuplican,haciéndose cinco veces más fuertes que tu, la única forma de vencerlos es superándote a ti mismo.-Hidan paso una mano por su cabello, asimilando la información y por ultimo,haciendo un puchero.—Ah,y…lo siento pero he sellado la mitad de sus chackras,quizá no lo noten,pero hacer eso es un gran entrenamiento luego de estar un año muertos,tú situación es distinta claro,pero igualmente no hiciste ningún tipo de entrenamiento en todo este tiempo.Sí Akatsuki concluye su entrenamiento, el sellado del chackra mas el secreto de los lobos de entrenamiento,no habrá quienes se interpongan en su camino,podrían derrotar a tres kages si quisieran, quizá cuatro.

—Maldición, entrenamiento mas mierda pero es tan genial, nunca había escuchado algo así—Sakura solto una risilla, Hidan podría decir que su risa era como la de un angel,nunca había escuchado reír a un angel,pero se lo imaginaba como la de Sakura.

—¿Y bien? ¿Algún progreso con Itachi?

—Sí,lo llevaría mejor sino estuvieras interrumpiéndome.—le lanzo una mirada mordaz, suspiro cansado.

—Vale,vale,vale,he comprendido…pero igualmente vendré a verificar que tal todo con él,y contigo.—Sakura asintió e Hidan salió por la puerta,no sin antes echarle una última mirada.

Sakura estaba segura de dos cosas,que Hidan era un tonto(pero igualmente lo quería) y que sino salvaba a Itachi ahora,estaría reviviéndolo a cada momento gracias a su enfermedad,y lo que menos quería era que el susodicho estuviera sufriendo de esa ha tenido.

Algo le decía,que haciéndolo lo que hacia,sabía el destino que le tocaba.

Cada dos horas,un akatsuki distinto llegaba a verificar como estaba Sakura,siempre la encontraban en la misma posición,en el suelo con las piernas en forma de mariposa,el largo cabello a ambos lados de la cara,los ojos cerrados y su katana a un lado,y algo que no se podía evitar ver,eran las líneas rojas como venas resaltadas que estaban por todo su cuerpo,brillaban con intensidad y hacían un camino desde su cuerpo,pasando en espirales sobre el pergamino,y luego pasaban en línea recta hacia el cuerpo de Itachi donde se conectaban con él y tenían las mismas "venas" resaltadas brillantes por todo su cuerpo,las "venas" no hacían más que resaltar la falta de color en su cuerpo, estaba palido,parecía que estaba muerto.

Pasadas once horas,Sakura abrió los ojos y se le notaba cierto cansancio,Deidara paso la mano por su frente y noto un sudor helado,Sakura le dijo que no se preocupara,pero igualmente le comento a Hidan,quien llego botando la puerta de la habitación,gritándole que se cuidara.

Sakura lo ignoro,como siempre hacía.

Los dos días pasaron rápido,esos dos días Sakura no los desaprovecho e igualmente invoco a los lobos para que entrenaran con Akatsuki,Hidan le dijo que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo, pero lo ignoro.

Antes de que concluyera la operación de Itachi,Sakura sintió como los lobos le enviaron una descarga de chackra,era la señal de que Akatsuki había cumplido su entrenamiento con éxito,no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa.

A los minutos,Akatsuki se presento ante ella,abrió los ojos y vio algunas sonrisas radiantes,estaban sucios,con algunos moretones,pero se les notaba la satisfacción en sus rostros.

—¿Alguna noticia que quieran compartir conmigo?—pregunto aún sabiendo la respuesta, sonrió al ver el brillo de emoción de Deidara y Yahiko quienes no esperaron para soltar la noticia.

—¡UOOOH! Hemos resultado vencedores,¡Nada detiene a Akatsuki! ¡Unos lobitos no son nada!—Deidara choco los cinco con Yahiko.

—Sakura,ha sido realmente divertido,y pensar que el plan era ese, superarnos a nosotros.—Yahiko se cruzo de brazos asintiendo satisfecho.

—y que teníamos solo la mitad de nuestro chackra,¿eh? —comento Kakuzu,mientras movía entre sus dedos una moneda.

—Sabia que se darían cuenta tarde o temprano.—Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Claro que sí nos daríamos cuenta,cada quien sabe cuánto chackra ocupa en un jutsu.

—Claramente sí, ahora,¿no se sienten con un chackra muchísimo más elevado?—Sasori asintió.

—¡FUUUA! Estoy seguro que a Samehada le encantara este nuevo poder.

—Ya no me cuesta hacer los jutsus que requerían mucho chackra,gracias Sakura-san.

—No es nada, realmente alegre por ustedes.

—Pero… ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?—Ya se hacían esperar las preguntas de Hidan.

—Estoy muy bien, ir a bañarse y…dentro de una hora, ¿podrían Nagato y Yahiko ayudarme con Itachi para llevarlo a su habitación?

—Esta bien.—dijeron al unísono los nombrados.

Todos se retiraron y Sakura siguió haciendo lo último.

Sakura cayó en cuenta de algo,de que ya era martes,y que mañana seria la cumbre de los kages,donde obviamente tendría que estar presente.

* * *

—Naruto,Sasuke,es tiempo de que partamos si queremos llegar a buena hora,aún es de madrugada,tardaremos ocho horas mínimo para llegar al país del hierro,¡Vamos!—su capa ondeo y los aldeanos y shinobis se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea, despidiéndose de ellos con vitoreó y silbidos.

Sí, las naciones se enteraron de la reunión de los kages,al principio causo conmoción y miedo,pero las naciones ninjas lo controlaron perfectamente diciendo que tan solo era una reunión para conmemorar entre ellos el aniversario de la cuarta guerra shinobi,los aldeanos y shinobis se lo tomaron bien,según ellos los kages merecían ese tiempo.

—Nos vemos,Hinata-chan.—Naruto beso tiernamente a su novia,quién se sonrojo como nunca al ver que todos los aldeanos y shinobis decían "Awwws." Hiashi quien observaba la despedida de la Hokage solo se molesto un poco,pero sonrió levemente.

—Dobe,apurate.—Sasuke agarro el cuello de la chaqueta de Naruto y lo jalo consigo, quién se reía y se despidió con la mano.

Sasuke y Naruto tomaron su posición a ambos lados de la Hokage,y comenzaron a Hogake se retiro el sombrero y lo elevo un poco en modo de despedida,y antes de lo previsto, desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

Miro a Itachi,vestido con su ropa habitual,recién bañado,y sus largos cabellos extendidos por la una hora había terminado de sanarlo completamente,Y Nagato y Yahiko se encargaron de ducharlo debidamente, para luego vestirlo y colocarlo su habitació habitaciones de cada akatsuki tenía un estilo victoriano, realmente lindas,a excepción de no tener ventanas el estilo recompensaba aquello.

Itachi respiraba con paz y calma,como si nada le perturbara, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente,Sakura se detuvo un minuto inconscientemente a contar su respiración,despertó de su letargia luego de un momento y se sento a un lado de Itachi,él hacia perfecto contraste con la cama,era hermoso.

Sakura vestia con su típico kimono corto hasta los muslos,semi-escotado y sus vendas, tenía la capa de akatsuki puesta que tapaba su cuerpo,y su katana dentro de la capa atada a su cintura,tenia una máscara blanca manchada en su mano izquierda.

Estiro su mano derecha al rostro de Itachi,y lo acaricio delicadamente, saboreando su tacto,sintiendo su calidez, estaba gustaba su rostro,era delicado pero varonil,era brusco pero artístico,era hermoso,y le gustaba verlo,no lo negaría, apreciaba a Itachi,no por ser hermano de Sasuke,sino por ser simplemente él,su historia,su vida,todo de él significaba algo para ella.

Sonrió y se inclino un poco hacia su rostro,y beso su frente con delicadeza,con temor a que sufra mas.

—Nos vemos,Itachi-kun.

Salió rápidamente hacia la sala donde todos los miembros se encontraban, no se sorprendieron verla vestida de ese modo,Hidan les había explicado lo de la cumbre de los kages.

—Bien,saben que desde este momento me retiro,estén listos por si los llego a necesitar.

—¿Si nos llegas a necesitar? No creo llegar rápido al país del hierro.

—Puedo teletransportarlos así como hacia Uchiha Madara,Nagato.—Konan se estremeció, ese nombre le daba malos recuerdos.

—Recupera a Samehada,Sakura-chan.

—No te preocupes por eso,Kisame,yo me encargo.

—Te cuidado.—Sasori le sonrio levemente y ella asintió.

—Si necesitas a alguien, llamame a mi,Sakura…—Hidan la miro con preocupación.

—Esta bien,Hidan.—le dio una pequeña sonrisita.—Nos vemos,cuiden a Itachi.

Antes de colocarse la mascara,pudieron observar como el sharingan resplandecía en su ojo derecho,los sorprendió bastante y no alcanzaron a preguntar nada respecto a ello,pero sí escucharon como Sakura decía:

—Los kages aun no llegan, falta mucho, sólo vigilare por ahora.—y desapareció en un vórtice,dejando unos pétalos de cerezo en el piso.

* * *

Y...odienme,aborrezcanme,quemenme,tirenme tomates o lo que sea.

¡LO SIENTOOOO! y lo siento muchísimo por mi ausencia,deje de publicar desde el año pasado,tuve muchos problemas...y me prohibieron TODO (incluyendo la compu)y por lo tanto deje de publicar,pero por otro lado,hace poco me regresaron mis cosas,y bueno,no estaba realmente inspirada ni de buen humor para retomar la historia,pero alguien muy especial me ha dicho que vuelva,¡Gracias,Jace!

y sé que este fic no es popular,y los pocos seguidores que tenía los he perdido,pero puedo decir que lucharé para mantener esta historia,significa mucho para mi,y lucharé por esta vez no fallarles (Sí es que alguien llega a leer esto TuT) espero y comprendan...¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

—Tch,esto es tan molesto…—el rubio sacudió un poco su pie,la nieve entraba en sus botas como si de agua se tratase.

—Deja de ser molesto,ya pronto llegaremos,Naruto.

—Pero Tsunadeee—alargo la ultima silaba,con pereza y aburrimiento.—Esto es horrible.

—Lo sé,Naruto,pero es más horrible ir escuchando tus lamentos.

—Cambiando el tema.—hablo Sasuke.—¿Shikamaru no venía con nosotros?

—Él se adelanto, quería verificar todo antes de que entrara según él.

—O quería ver a Temari de urgencia.—Mascullo Naruto,sacudiendo de nuevo su bota.

Ya estaban cerca del cuartel donde se iniciaría la reunión,los pinos frondosos y altos estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve,al parecer hubo una tormenta de nieve,mediante mas avanzaban más delgada se hacia la capa de nieve bajo sus pies,Naruto lo agradeció intensamente, a lo lejos se comenzó a observar el cuartel,era medianamente grande,de un color gris y cubierto encima por una capa de nieve,en la entrada habían dos guardias.

"Poca seguridad."Pensó Sasuke.

—Hokage-sama,adelante por favor.—Uno de los guardias antes que nada confirmo si era ella,efectivamente Tsunade llevaba consigo la carta con el sello que hacia veredicta su presencia.

Los tres pasaron firmes,Sasuke y Naruto con el traje AMBU y Tsunade con el sombrero que caracteriza a los Kages,los tacones de Tsunade resonaban entre los pasillos,cada pasillo tenia guardias,era mejor tener más seguridad que el año pasado.

Doblaron en una esquina y localizaron el salón,a ambos lados de la entrada habían dos AMBUS,su chackra a pesar de estar escondido resaltaba lo fuerte que eran,ambos tenían mascaras de jabalí,a Naruto y a Sasuke les pareció raro,solo AMBUS de alto calibre tenían ese tipo de mascaras,y lo más raro era que fuesen iguales,los altos mandos tenían mascaras personalizadas,por lo general siempre se ocupan mascaras de gato o halcón.

Dejaron de pensar más y se adentraron a la sala,los AMBUS no hicieron nada,bastaba con reconocer el chackra de cada entrar pudieron observar que estaban todos los kages,al parecer llegaban tarde,los kages se quedaron viendo entre si,y Naruto y Sasuke se colocaron en la parte de arriba del salón,con los demas acompañantes de los kages,antes de subir,Sasuke noto la mirada del Raikage en su espalda.

Aún seguía de rencoroso y desconfiado.

—¡Por Dios Hokage! ¿Sabes lo mucho que odio esperar? Estar sentado en esta dura silla es aun peor,no soporto la espalda.—Como era de esperarse el Tsuchikage comenzó a quejarse.

—Calma viejo,lo bueno es que ya esta aquí,¿no?—trato de calmarlo su nieta Kurotsuchi.

—Lo siento,lo siento ¿vale?—Tsunade trato de aparentar una sonrisa avergonzada,que le salió bien según ella al ver que los kages asentían tranquilizándola.

—Bueno,el ultimo kage ha llegado,esta vez Tsunade-san si se ha podido presentar a la reunión,ustedes ya saben el problema que hubo hace un año aproximadamente.—el Raikage miro disimuladamente hacia Sasuke quien aparto la vista.

—Kages,pueden retirar sus sombreros.—anuncio el receptor de la reunión,colocado en la mesa en forma de U,observando a todos los kages obedecieron y se quitaron sus sombreros,en algunos se podía observar ansiedad y ojeras.

El asunto de que Akatsuki regreso los estaba matando.

—Esta reunion empieza desde ahora,kages discutan sobre dicho tema,la aparente aparición de Akatsuki,como receptor interrumpiré cuando crea necesario.—dicho eso,tomo asiento en un lugar más apartado.

—Claramen—Gaara y Tsunade se interrumpieron,ambos habían empezado a hablar al unisonó,Gaara le sonrió levemente y le señalo que hablara,ella asintió agradecida.

—Como decía.—coloco su puño en sus labios y carraspeo.—este asunto es delicado, sé que tanto ustedes como yo estamos nerviosos.—la mizukage asintió lentamente mordiéndose el labio.— No sé sabe quien ha sido el Akatsuki que se ha visualizado, y luchado contra él,la única información que se ha conseguido hasta ahora es que el susodicho tiene el rinnengan…—termino de decir.

Y lo siguiente era,¿Qué esperaban los kages? Todos los kages pensaban exactamente lo mismo,no sabían quién era el akatsuki,poseía el rinnengan,¿y que con la reunion? ¿Pasarían hablando sobre la poco o mejor dicho nula información que poseían? Era ilógico,pero por otra parte,necesitaban reunirse,la necesidad de calmar las ansias de el pensar que hacer,estaban en una nebulosa de negativos pensamientos, ¿Atacaría a alguna aldea? ¿Tratara de hacer algo con aquellos ojos poderosos? ¿y qué si ya lo hizo? Tenían el temor,pero se tenían que mantener fuertes y no mostrar debilidad,por sus respectivas aldeas.

Los kages son fuertes,con un poder mostruoso,pero no invencibles,no quería que sucediera lo mismo que el año pasado.

No lo deseaban.

—Sinceramente,la información es nula…—argumento el kazekage Gaara.—Lo único que podemos hacer es mantenernos alertas,y preparados por cualquier eventualidad.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo,niñato.—el tsuchikage movio el cuello agotado.—lo único que podemos hacer es estar precavidos.—tosio un poco y saco un pastelillo de un bolsillo.—Esta vejez me está matando.—la mizukage le dio una mirada burlona que el repudio con toda su fuerza.

Mientras los kages seguían hablando de dicho tema,sus acompañantes mantenían una conversación amistosa.

—¡KILLER B!—medio grito medio susurro ojos del hombre se dirigieron a él rápidamente,y una sonrisa asomo por todo su rostro.

—Narutooo,¿Cómo has estado?—Naruto sonrio,cosa que le gustaba de él era su acento de rapero(y que claramente a algunos les desagradaba) volteo a ver a Sasuke disimuladamente.

Killer B no había cambiado casi nada,su barba quizá un poco mas larga,pero su vestuario seguía siendo el a Samehada en su espalda.

—Muy bien,¿Qué tal te sientes respecto a este asunto?—directo al grano como siempre,pensó Sasuke que escuchaba sin querer su conversación.

—Que me encantaría patear a Akatsukis sin cesar,para luego gritar,¡Que de nuevo triunfo Gyūki!—rapeo haciendo sonidos se hundió en su puesto por la vergüenza ajena.

—OUUUH YEAH.—comenzó a rapear Naruto,Killer B se entusiasmo.—el kyūbi y el Gyūki han vencido de nuevo,ningún encapuchado con problemas personales detendrá esta dos maquinas.—Sasuke estaba a punto de morirse ahí mismo,los demas acompañantes de los kages observaban la escena un poco B negó con la cabeza y tenso los labios.

—Eso ha sido un asco.—Naruto chillo en un berrinche.

¿Hablas en serio? Pensó Sasuke.

—Has perdido la practica Naruto,te falta practicar muchisímo.—Killer B paso su mano por su barbilla pensativo.—y para eso estoy yo.—Naruto lo miro con brillos en los ojos.

Basta,por favor.

Sasuke quería echarse a llorar ahí mismo,aquello si que colmaba su paciencia.Y por lo que veía los demas estaba hartos.

—¿Podrían guardar silencio? Se está llevando a cabo una reunión muy importante y ustedes no hacen más que interrumpir.—les susurro con falsa amabilidad un chico moreno con la banda de la aldea de sonrio avergonzado.

—Tranquilo Darui.—calmo Killer B.—Hace mucho que no veo a Naruto,comprendelo chico.—Darui rodo los ojos.

Chōjūrō los veía a los lejos con una timida y oírlos era gracioso,pero no cuando interrumpían tanto la reunión sin y Killer B guardaron el respectivo silencio y quedaron viendo de nuevo el centro de la sala observando a sus kages,aquello estaba aburrido.

Muy aburrido.¿Podia alguien pasarles un banano maduro para cortarse las venas?

Los acompañantes estaba alertas,prestaban atención a lo dicho en la reunion pero sus 5 sentidos estaba puestos hasta incluso fuera de aquel salón,Naruto y Killer B haciendo lo intervención enemiga tenía que ser eliminada sea como sea,y ahí entraban ellos,listos para patear el trasero de cualquier idiota e ilógico que se le ocurriera pasarse por ahí,¿Entre cinco kages y sus acompañantes? Eso era suicidio.

Pero muy en el fondo todos de aquel salón estaban pensando algo,y los mantenia ligeramente inquietos,¿y si pasaba lo mismo de hace un año? ¿y si el Akatsuki se aparecia de lo más tranquilo en el salón para luego hablar de algo que probablemente les causaría un tremendo dolor cabeza? Ya se lo venían venir.

Y si no pasaba,lo agradecerían profundamente.

Pero igualmente,tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en el que los planes del Akatsuki saldrán a la luz,¿no?

Porque igualmente aquel Akatsuki,parecía que venia en son de guerra.

Todos los presentes en aquella habitación habían notado el cambio brusco que hubo en ese lapso de tiempo que estuvieron solo notaron que el chackra de los guardias del cuartel desaparecían rápidamente,sino también el olor a sangre que se sentía,no era normal y lo sabían. Y creían saber quién era el causante.

El raikage tenia sujetado con fuerza la mesa,tratando de contener las ganas de ir y buscarlo,de ir y matarlo,¿Cómo se atrevía a matar a sus jodidos guardias?

Los kages estaban ansiosos,voltearon a ver a sus acompañantes,quienes asintieron al verlos,tenían el ligero-por no decir demasiado-que el akatsuki se presentaría ante ellos.

Tsunade relamió sus labios,¿haria algo contra Naruto? ¿fue lo correcto traer a Sasuke y a Naruto? Los volteo a ver,estaban concentrados en algún punto,no se venían nerviosos,ni tampoco ansiosos,estaban concentrados,suspiro y relamio sus labios,esperaba que cuando llegase el momento,no se volviera una mizukage tenia sus piernas cruzadas y pasaba rítmicamente su larga uña por sus labios rojizos,¿se encontraba ansiosa? Ni un poco,¿nerviosa? Quizá,¿tenia sueño? Muchísimo,no había podido cerrar el ojo desde la lucha con el akatsuki cerca de su aldea,y ahora que ha llegado el momento decisivo tenía un sueño tremendo,pero nada que no pueda aguantar de un buen espabilo que le daría el akatsuki si llegase a aparecer.

El kazekage estaba de brazos cruzados y sus ojos arena estaba en estos momentos por todo el cuartel,buscando y viendo los cuerpos en los había señal alguna del akatsuki y le inquietaba.

Por otro lado,el Tsuchikage,estaba enfurruñado,masticando lo que posiblemente sea uno de esos pastelillos que ha estado comiendo en toda la reunión,y mascullaba cosas como "Estupido akatsuki" "Akatsuki idiota,¿no ves que ya soy un viejo y he pasado por mucho? No me des mas dolores de cabeza" "Espero y tu rinnengan de ayude mucho,akatsuki imbécil."Estaba claro que se encontraba nervioso.

—No puedo con esto.—mascullo el raikage,las venas de sus brazos se resaltaron, y termino arrancando el trozo de escritorio con furia.

—¡Raikage-sama!—rugio el receptor con fastidio.—Sé que estamos en una situación comprometedora, pero lo mejor es mantener el orden.

—¿el orden? ¿luego de que ese estúpido akatsuki matara a mis guardias? ¿Cuándo posiblemente nos tiene a la mira?—el tono de voz del raikage empezó a elevarse,el receptor se hundió en su asiento.—¡¿Tienes idea la furia que siento,idiota?! ¡No es nada grato estar de mier—

—Raikage-san,silencio por favor.—le callo la mizukage,posando su mano en el hombro del raikage,quien trago saliva y paso una mano por su cabello.

¿La Mizukage tiene el poder de domar al grandísimo Raikage? Eso no se lo le dio una miradita divertida a la mizukage,quien aparto la cara,vaya.

—Esto sí que es suspenso…—Sasuke asintió de acuerdo con Darui.

—Killer,¿crees que aparecerá?

—Por algo mato a los guardias,Naruto.—este paso su mano por mejilla limpiándose el sudor.

—comprendo.

Los acompañantes de los guardias estaban alertas,todos sus sentidos estaban en su máxima expresión,cualquier descuido podría costearle la vida alguien,hasta la de ellos, Akatsuki era una masa de poder,y ellos también lo eran,tanto los kages como ellos mismos,tenían un poder sorprendente,y el akatsuki igual,pero el akatsuki de alguna u otra forma,lograba apañárselas para siempre resultar más fuerte.

O aparentar serlo.

O daba igual,siempre terminaban en medio de una larga pelea con una clara desventaja,y la desventaja era para ellos.¿Que clase de monstruos eran Akatsuki? ¿Les dieron una especie de purina de pequeños o qué?

—Quizá deberíamos ir a buscarlo y dividirnos.—opino el raikage y en cuanto termino,su mirada se dirigió veloz al centro de la sala.

Un vórtice estaba en medio de la sala,dejando un cuerpo cubierto por una capa de nubes rojas,con una de sus manos retiro unos petalos que tenía en el hombro,movio su cuello y todos en la sala estaban cien por cierto seguros que lo único que interrumpía el silencio absoluto de aquella sala,era aquel individuo que tronaba sus huesos con cierta pereza.

—O quizá no hay que buscarlo.—dijo el akatsuki.

Y en cuanto termino de hablar,de un segundo a otro,estaba rodeado por los acompañantes de los kages,y también de los mismísimos katana rozaba su cuello,era de Sasuke,y sintió más cosas filosas tras su espalda,chasqueo los dientes y negó lentamente.

—Vamos,tomen sus lugares,no quiero matar a ninguno de ustedes,hoy no.

Todos sabían que el akatsuki se presentaría,todos lo sabían y aun así no pudieron evitar sentirse decepcionados,¿Por qué no podía ser un sueño aquello? ¿significaba que otra guerra iniciaría?

—¿Dejarte ir? ¿Calmarnos? No me jodas Akatsuki,términemos esta mierda de una jodida vez.

El raikage aparto a todos del akatsuki al verse amenazados por el puño cargado de electricidad que iba a dirigido al akatsuki,el akatsuki no se movió ni un centímetro siquiera.

—He dicho que no quiero peleas.—y el puño del raikage traspaso como si se tratara de humo el cuerpo del akatsuki.—No podrán tocarme a menos que lo permita,por lo tanto están obligados a escucharme.—el raikage aumento su furia,sus venas se resaltaron por todo su cuerpo,y con un grito comenzó a darle golpes.—¿Acaso eres estúpido?

—Es suficiente,Raikage.—dijieron al unisono Darui y la Mizukage,este se detuvo y los quedo viendo con mala cara.—No podemos hacer nada,comprenda la situación.—continuo Darui.

—Como dije antes,tomen asiento.—con una mano les señalo sus lugares,fastidiados se sentaron ¿Por qué le obedecían en primer lugar? ¿miedo quizá? ¿O ganas de terminar aquello de una buena vez?

Y en cierta forma,¿Por qué estaban tan tranquilos? Primeramente pensaban que actuarían como locos a atacar y gritar,pero resulto lo contrario.Y eso era muy raro.

Los kages tomaron asiento,casi tiesos en si,y los dos acompañantes de cada uno se colocaron detrás de akatsuki estaba frente a ellos,y se paseaba tranquilamente de un lado a otro.

Nunca se hubiesen imaginado una situación así,nunca pensarían que tendrían al akatsuki frente a ellos,y que ellos estuvieran tranquilos,esperando por alguna explicación coherente a todo aquello,¿Acaso estaban locos?

—Creo que es tiempo de que nos expliques ciertas cosas, principalmente quien eres,que quieres,y por que lo quieres.—demando Tsunade.

—Oh,claro que sí, explicaría cada cosa,pero apuesto a que ustedes lo comprenderían sin necesidad de explicarlo,con solo decirle el por que,estarían tan claros como el agua,ustedes sabrán muy bien el por qué.—Los kages fruncieron los ceños,¿a que se refería?

—Quitate la máscara.

—Me quitare la mascara,cuando los kages dejen de mantener la suya.

—Eso sí que ha sido un bofetón…—bromeo Naruto.

—Pero bueno,yo si seré sincera.—¿sincera? Se preguntaron todos,¿el akatsuki es una chica?—Me quitare la mascara cuando sus acompañantes lo hagan.—y sin rechistar,lo hicieron,y notaron como quedo viendo de mas al kyubi,quien mantenia su vista fija en ella.

—Bien…de hecho,somos conocidos,y perteneci a una de sus aldeas,no soy una conocida ni tampoco desconocida para ustedes.

Aquello les dejo shockeados,¿a que se refería? ¿La conocen? La ansiedad aumento más.

Y se quito la capa,dejando a la vista su kimono,y aquella katana hermosa que reposaba en sus caderas,tenia un cuerpo muy formado,pero mas que eso,mas allá que eso,lo que dejo paralizados a cada uno de los presentes,lo que hizo que sus corazones se pararan un milisegundo,fue aquella cabellera rosa hasta su cintura que se meneo por el viento que causo al quitarse la capa.

—N-no…—susurro Naruto.

Y se quito la máscara.

Unos ojos jade los recibieron,un rostro hermoso,y una sonrisa maliciosa.Y cada uno de ellos,conocían aquel rostro,pero tres personas ahí,se habían llevado un golpe directo al corazón.¿Acaso aquello era una broma?

—¿Haruno…Sakura…?—susurro atónito el raikage.

Los kages estaban boquiabiertos,claro que la conocían,ella fue una de las mejores ninja médicos en la guerra,y los ayudo a recuperse,y cabe destacar que fue una de las principales en la derrota de Madara y Kaguya,¿Alguien estaba jugándoles una broma y estaba ultrajando el nombre y rostro de aquella muchacha?

Los demas fruncieron el ceño,no era verdad,Haruno Sakura había fallecido en la guerra,había muerto luchando,pero…pensándolo bien,nunca encontraron su cuerpo.

—¡No nos estes jodiendo! ¡TU NO PUEDES SER SAKURA-CHAN!—Naruto rugio y corrió hacia ella,esta vez su puño si la toco,su puño estaba siendo tomado por la mano de Sakura quien lo aparto delicadamente hacia un lado.

Naruto estaba estático en su lugar,era Sakura,aquella era Sakura,lo sabia,su tacto lo dijo todo,sus ojos,todo de ella,al tocarla,reconoció su chackra,al tocarla,el mismo kyubi le dijo que era lagrimas no se hicieron esperar,era ella.

Sasuke por otro lado estaba serio,pero por dentro estaban sus entrañas revolviéndose con algo agridulce,ella estaba ahí,viva,y sabía que era ella,no solo su chackra lo decía,sino también el gesto de Naruto al tocarla.Y le dolia tanto verla ahí,majestuosa.

Y vengativa,sus ojos eran malos,y temió por lo que fue de ella.

De hecho,a todos les confirmo que aquella muchacha,en efecto era Sakura al ver el gesto de Naruto al tocarla.

Tsunade estaba callando sus sollozos con una mano y con la otra sostenía su cabeza cabizbaja,¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Por qué lo hacia?

—No soy Haruno.—dijo mientras los observaba a cada uno.—como decía,he venido a hablar,efectivamente estoy viva,¿pensaron que había muerto? Mi cuerpo no fue encontrado,pero por favor,que rápido se deshacen de uno.

—Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan.—susurraba Naruto,con una mano en el corazón y su rostro arrugado por la mas fina mueca de dolor.

—Naruto.—le dio una sonrisa pequeña,y peligrosa.—No estoy para encuentros emotivos,ni para soportar contratiempos,asi es mejor que pongas atención por que yo,no soy su aliada.—su voz se elevo y Naruto se sento de golpe en el piso,observando sin creer nada de lo que sucedia—soy su enemiga y cada uno de ustedes,cada nación,pagara los platos rotos.—y sonrio de oreja a oreja,era tenebroso.¿Que paso con ella?

—¡Basta de tanta charla! ¡Exijo una explicación!

—Muy bien, poco tiempo en realidad,tengo otros asuntos que atender,asi que les dare una breve explicación.

Y como todos lo esperaban,sea lo que sea que oirían de sus labios,no les gustaría para nada,y sabían que ella,con esos ojos tan diferentes a los de su pasado,tan oscuros y opacos,les daría algo amargo ese dia.

—He revivido a Akatsuki—los presentes tragaron saliva,estaba loca,muy loca,aquello no podía ser posible.—Los he revivido,a cada uno de ellos.—su mirada se dirigió a Sasuke,quien empuño sus manos a sus costados.—y he decido cobrar venganza,de cada minima cosa que me hicieron,de cada minima cosa que causaron…

—¡Eso no es justificación para hacer lo que estás haciendo!—rugió enojado el raikage.

—¿Podrias dejarme terminar?—le sonrio y siguio hablando.—para cobrar venganza de lo que cada aldea,cada kage,le hizo a mi clan,y no,no hablo de los Haruno,sino mas bien de un clan temido,un clan que no tenia comparación,uno de los clanes mas fuerte que ha habido en la historia ninja,y apuesto a que ustedes,kages,son los únicos que lo recuerdan…y recuerdan lo que hacía el clan…Ajinke,¿no?

El cambio fue brusco,los rostros de los kages se volvieron en una mueca de shock sin igual,tenían las bocas semiabiertas tratando de articular palabra alguna.

—Oh,que bien,que bien,parece que no se les olvida.—Sakura aplaudió animadamente—Pensaron que los habían matado a todos,¿no? ¿Pensaron que habían borrado la memoria de cada aldeano,de cada ninja,sobre los Ajinke? Pero es mas,¿pensaron que ningun Ajinke seguía vivo? ¡Pues mirenme! ¿Pensaron que me había borrado la memoria también? Pues parece que mi memoria volvió,y con ello,todo lo asqueroso que hicieron sus antecesores y lo que ustedes,siguen haciendo.—los ojos frios y vacios de Sakura se poso en cada uno de los presentes,aquello era terrible,los demas no entendían nada sobre lo que hablaba Sakura pero los kages eran otro asunto,sus ojos estaban temblorosos y tragaban saliva contantemente,aquello era espeluznante,¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué ese nerviosismo en los kages?

—N-no es posible…—susurro Tsunade,viéndola atónita con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Lo es,y yo soy la prueba de venido por eso,para decirles que la ultima Ajinke está en pie,la ultima del clan legendario está en pie,y viene a cobrar un año,la sangre correra,los gritos se oyeran,y las katanas se blandirán.

—Eso quiere decir..que…que…

—Así es,querido Kazekage,les estoy invitando cordialmente a la quinta guerra ninja,no tuvieron que esperar mucho para otra,¿eh?

Estaban deseando que aquello fuese una broma de mal gusto.

Pero no lo era,maldición.

* * *

 **LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,si se que me he tardado,¡Pateenme si gustan! pero no he tenido tiempo...*tipica excusa* pero vale,ademas de no tener tiempo,mi computadora es un desastre,¡Le decia guardar a lo que escribia y puff,no lo guardaba! me daba mucho enojo,y me desanimaba.Y también pierdo la inspiracion rapidisiisisismo,soy un desastre.**

 **He salido de vacaciones,este viernes,y entro este lunes,solo una semana T_T odio eso.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews,en serio,maldición,me entraron ganas de llorar cuando los lei..nunca pense que estarian atentas o algo por el estilo,siempre me dan ganas de seguir 3**

 **Y se que este capitulo no ha tenido nada de SakuxALGOoAlguien xDha sido mas como que serio y sencillo,y nada inspirador,en definitiva lo odio ;_; pero ya estoy trabajando en el otro capitulo,no se cuando lo subire...deberian de ponerme fechas,quizá y asi me siento presionada xD**

 **bueeeno,nos vemooos,nos leemos,se les quiere.3**


End file.
